The kiss that missed Rookie Blue Edition
by meliecom
Summary: Et si Sam et Andy s'étaient embrassés une fois dans chaque épisode? Je crois bien qu'il y a une scène dans chaque épisode qui me suppliait d'écrire un petit truc! *Nominée pour meilleure "Fix it" dans les 2012 Rookies Choice Rookie Blue Award* - Traduite à l'anglais par meliecom
1. 1x01 : Fresh Paint

**_(This story was translated to english after many requests! Check out my profile page to find it!)_**

_Allooooo les amis! Voilà mon nouveau projet! (Je sais d'ailleurs pas comment j'ai fait pour trouver le temps de faire ça entre deux semaines de 70h, mais je l'ai fait! En fait je sais… j'ai seulement décidé de me coucher un peu plus tard! :P)_

_Mais bref le voilaaa! Je vous explique… je suis tombée sur une fic de Bones il y a de ça bien des années, et j'aimais bien le concept de cette fic! Concept qui était d'écrire un petit chapitre sur un baiser qui aurait pu arriver dans chacun des épisodes… je ne sais pas si je suis claire!_

_Donc, chaque chapitre est lié à un épisode, et les chapitres ne sont pas reliés entre eux, c'est-à-dire à chaque nouveau chapitre c'est comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés! Ohhh je sens je vais bien m'amuser avec ça!_

_L'auteure qui a créé le concept était ForAReason, et elle a malheureusement retiré ses fics de fanfiction .net ce que je trouve très dommage… J'espère qu'elle n'a pas de problème avec le fait que je reprends son concept!_

_Alors allons-y! Désolée s'il reste des fautes, je ne l'ai pas corrigé comme d'habitude et je dois VRAIMENT aller me coucher donc!_

_Dois-je dire que Rookie Blue ne m'appartient pas? Parce que non… elle ne m'appartient pas! Mais j'aimerais bien avoir un Sam Swarek juuuuste pour moi! __*soupir*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maybe you can act like a cop for five minutes.<strong>_

_**You've only been a cop for five minutes.**_

Rien ne semblait aller comme elle le voulait aujourd'hui, se dit Andy McNally en sortant du bureau de son patron. C'était sa première journée et elle aurait espéré que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Qu'elle en apprendrait un peu plus sur son nouveau métier, qu'elle s'occuperait d'une ou deux contraventions pour des voitures mal stationnées, ou encore pour des excès de vitesse.

Cependant, un appel était venu contrecarrer ses plans, et après ça, tout était allé tellement vite. Les coups de feu, Shaw qui lui demandait de vérifier les autres pièces du bâtiment, et finalement l'arrestation de celui qu'elle croyait être un suspect potentiel, mais qui s'était révélé être un policer sous couverture. Elle soupira, se disant qu'au moins, ça ne pourrait pas être pire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se décida à aller voir Swarek; elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser, elle l'avait déjà fait, et de toute manière, comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'elle n'était pas supposée l'arrêter. Elle voulait simplement tenter de récupérer un peu plus d'informations, espérant qu'elle pourrait réparer un peu du mal qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui.

Andy s'arrêta l'espace de quelques secondes devant la porte des vestiaires des hommes pour se donner le courage de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Fermant les yeux un instant, elle prit une grande inspiration et se croisa les bras. Après avoir pris un air sûr d'elle et déterminée, elle pénétra dans la pièce où se trouvait Sam Swarek.

Elle le vit immédiatement, il était occupé à donner des coups de pieds rageurs dans ce qui devait être son casier, comme s'il pouvait changer ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée seulement en froissant un peu de tôle. Elle attendit qu'il la regarde, mais il n'en fit rien. Elle le laissa donner trois coups de plus avant de trouver le courage de parler enfin, s'appuyant contre le mur à sa droite pour essayer de se donner un peu de contenance.

- Est-ce que ça fonctionne pour toi tout ça uhn? De frapper tout ce que t'as sous la main comme ça? Je veux dire, j'ai compris l'erreur que j'ai faite, lui dit-elle en tentant d'adopter une voix forte bien qu'elle se sentait toujours énormément coupable pour l'erreur qu'elle avait commise sans le vouloir.

Il reprit un élan et envoya deux coups de pieds de plus alors qu'elle essayait de lui parler. Semblant enfin mettre un terme à son agression de casier, il appuya son bras gauche contre ce dernier, reprenant son souffle avant de finalement lui parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Lui demanda-t-il en observant ses pieds comme s'ils étaient soudainement devenus super intéressants.

- J'essaie de trouver ce qui s'est passé. Rien ne fonctionne comme je l'avais prévu aujourd'hui, donc tu sais, j'essaie de réparer mes erreurs, lui répondit-elle en s'approchant de quelques pas, levant les bras dans les airs pour appuyer ses propos.

- Je n'aime pas ce genre de fille, dit-il sans même faire l'effort de la regarder, préférant plutôt se concentrer sur le cadenas de son casier.

- Et je n'aime pas me faire traiter comme ça parce que je ne connais pas la poignée de main secrète. De toute manière, si ça peut te faire plaisir, je vais probablement être renvoyée, lui dit-elle sur un ton raide.

Elle le regarda d'une manière insistante alors qu'il se concentrait sur son cadenas. Son attitude était sérieusement en train de la rendre folle. Elle bouillait intérieurement, et elle reprit quelques secondes plus tard voyant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas.

- Tu sais quoi? Il y a quelqu'un qui est mort aujourd'hui. Oh et il y a quelqu'un d'autre en train de se cacher je ne sais où avec une arme. Donc quand tu auras terminé de donner des coups de pieds dans ton casier, peut-être est-ce que tu vas pouvoir essayer d'être un policier pour cinq minutes, lâcha-t-elle sur le même ton, recroisant les bras tout en continuant de le fixer.

Elle ramena ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tentant d'avoir l'air plus imposante. Il ouvrit finalement son casier avant de rire à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle réalisait seulement maintenant qu'il était vrai que sa réplique était plutôt ironique considérant qu'il faisait ce job depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle.

- Et toi ça fait seulement que cinq minutes que tu l'es, lui répondit-il comme elle s'y était attendue.

Elle hocha la tête, bien qu'elle pouvait comprendre son point de vue, elle était bien loin d'être d'accord avec lui.

- D'accord, je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais tu sais quoi? Je ne suis pas là en train de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et de taper sur mon casier en espérant que tout va s'arranger tout seul. J'ai fait une erreur, je veux la réparer, peux-tu seulement une minute essayer d'être coopératif? Lui demanda-t-elle en prenant un pas de plus vers lui, fixant ses yeux dans les siens tentant de le faire changer d'attitude.

- Disons que je suis coopératif, disons que j'arrête de vouloir tout détruire et que je fais quelque chose pour faire avancer ta petite enquête, disons que je fais tout ça, dit-il en prenant un pas de côté, la coinçant lentement entre lui et le mur de casier.

Andy fit un pas de reculons alors qu'il avançait vers elle, la forçant à reculer pour ne pas être nez à nez avec lui. Il inspira lentement, appréciant malgré lui le parfum de la jeune femme.

- Même si je faisais tout ce que tu veux que je fasse, ça ne changera jamais que les 8 mois que j'ai passé sous couvertures ne servent plus à rien. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire? Lui dit-il en abaissant la voix.

Il fit un dernier pas vers elle et elle recula jusqu'à avoir le dos au casier. Il était maintenant très près d'elle et elle pouvait sentir son odeur. Un mélange de déodorant et de sueur, après tout il n'avait probablement pas eu accès à une douche depuis très longtemps. Pourtant, elle ne trouvait pas qu'il sentait mauvais, au contraire, cette odeur lui montait rapidement à la tête alors qu'il ne se trouvait qu'à un pied d'elle.

Andy se força à hocher la tête lentement, lui indiquant qu'elle comprenait ce que ça voulait dire, mais il secoua la tête à son tour.

- Non tu ne comprends pas, tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'est 8 mois de ma vie, à me terrer dans un appartement miteux, à me faire passer pour un junkie, à ne pas parler à mes amis, à ma sœur, à mes collègues. Est-ce que tu sais comment c'est long 8 mois à l'écart de sa vie? McNally?

Il était maintenant rendu si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue alors qu'il parlait d'une voix basse qui la fit frissonner malgré elle. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était un homme très séduisant. Ses yeux bruns foncés brillaient et il les plongea dans les siens. Elle était totalement incapable de détourner son regard du sien alors qu'il la regardait avec tant d'intensité.

- C'est pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Alors excuse-moi si je n'ai pas vraiment envie de t'aider à résoudre la petite enquête qui a fait que tu t'es retrouvée à me sauter dessus, termina-t-il en déposant ses mains de chaque côté d'elle sur les casiers, lui coupant toute issue.

- Je suis désolée, réussit-elle à dire alors que son cœur battait encore plus vite que lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le bâtiment derrière l'officier Shaw.

- Tu peux bien être désolée oui, souffla-t-il alors que ses yeux s'adoucissaient légèrement.

Andy déposa sa main droite sur la poitrine de Sam, ne sachant pas trop si ce geste était dans le but de le faire bouger ou bien encore seulement parce qu'il semblait y avoir une irrésistible attraction entre eux et qu'elle ne pouvait y résister. Il la regardait toujours, mais elle vit, l'espace d'un instant, la douleur qu'il cachait au fond de ses grands yeux bruns qu'il voulait si durs.

Elle ne pouvait même pas commencer à imaginer ce qu'il avait pu endurer sous couverture et elle se sentait soudainement vraiment coupable d'avoir fait raté ses 8 mois de travail.

- Non sérieusement, reprit-elle à nouveau, je suis vraiment… désolée, ajouta-t-elle alors que sa main remontait sur sa poitrine lentement.

- Je sais, dit-il sans bouger, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait avec sa main.

Elle glissa ses doigts le long de son épaule, remontant vers son cou, le sentant frémir alors que sa main faisait son chemin. Elle passa sa main dans ses courts cheveux noirs, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de l'homme devant elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, mais elle semblait ne pas être capable d'arrêter.

Soudainement, Sam lui prit la main et la plaqua contre le casier, au-dessus de sa tête dans un geste presque brusque. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, se demandant si elle savait à quel point elle lui faisait de l'effet.

Sam Swarek aurait tout donné pour ne pas être attiré par la jeune femme qui venait de lui causer la perte de l'enquête sur laquelle il travaillait depuis ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité. Il ne savait pas si c'était ses yeux bruns, ses long cheveux qu'elle avait attachés, ou bien encore sa manière de lui avoir tenu tête quelques minutes auparavant, mais il était définitivement très attiré par elle.

De plus, ça faisait 8 mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de moment intime avec une femme, ce qui, c'était certain, n'aidait pas du tout.

Décidant qu'il en avait assez de retourner ça dans sa tête, il fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis qu'il l'avait vu entrée dans le vestiaire. Après tout, il était bien connu pour agir sous l'effet de ses impulsions.

Toujours retenant son bras au-dessus de sa tête, il parcourut les derniers centimètres le séparant d'elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce n'était pas un baiser doux et tendre mais plutôt un geste passionné, à la limite de la rudesse. Il déplaça son autre main jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose derrière le cou de la jeune femme alors que ses lèvres caressaient toujours les siennes toujours aussi intensément.

Andy ressentait l'effet de son baiser à travers tout son corps et elle retira sa main de l'emprise de Sam, les glissant rapidement dans ses cheveux alors qu'il pressait son corps contre le sien, l'écrasant presque contre les casiers. Il glissa sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant frissonner tout contre lui.

Sam se fit la remarque que ce baiser pourrait rapidement dégénérer, et après avoir goûté une dernière fois à ses lèvres, il mit fin à leur étreinte aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait commencé. Elle s'écarta de lui, le souffle court alors qu'elle laissait retomber sa tête contre les casiers. Il resta en place l'espace de quelques secondes avant de finalement se reculer, lui laissant la voie libre pour se sauver en courant, mais elle ne fit rien.

Elle était trop occupée à le regarder pour vouloir aller nulle part. En ce moment, son cerveau tournait à 100km/h, elle se demandait majoritairement pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, mais elle ne le regrettait surtout pas.

- Il y avait un jeune garçon, il portait un chandail orange et il s'est enfui un peu après les coups de feu, dit-il simplement en se retournant vers la sortie. – Moi j'irais jeter un coup d'œil dans le bâtiment adjacent si j'étais toi, termina-t-il sans même se retourner.

Elle crut entendre un sourire dans sa voix, mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le vérifier alors qu'il sortait des vestiaires, la laissant seule, adossée à celui encore tout plié des coups de pieds de Sam.

Fermant les yeux, elle passa ses mains dans son visage avant de les laisser retomber à ses côtés. Ça allait sûrement être très intéressant de travailler avec Sam Swarek.

* * *

><p><em>Alors qu'en dites-vous? Je continue? :) Je vais écrire le prochain chapitre aussitôt je vais avoir une soirée de libre! ^^ Mercii d'avoir lu!<em>


	2. 1x02 : Mercury Retrograde

_Et voilà le chapitre deux de mon petit jeu! Un peu plus tard que je l'aurais voulu, mais malheureusement Calcul Intégral, Physique Mécanique et Chimie des solutions l'exigent! Vive les sciences! (Sauf la chimie :P)_

_Bref, voilà ce beau petit chapitre en ce mardiii! La semaine commence bien et ohh lala que j'ai hâte d'écouter l'épisode de jeudi! Après un épisode de fous jeudi dernier, ça s'annonce très bien! (Nooon je n'ai pas du tout écouter la promo de l'épisode un millier de fois ce n'est pas mon genre!)_

_Ohh et j'avais oublié de vous dire qu'au fil des chapitres je m'amuserais avec les points de vue, le temps d'écriture ou encore le genre! Donc la première était plutôt « Angst » alors que celle-ci serait plus classée « Romance ». Ce chapitre est également écrit du point de vue de Andy donc j'espère que ça ne vous mêlera pas trop!_

_Sans plus attendre voilà le second chapitre, sur l'épisode 1x02 :Mercury Retrograde._

_(Désolée pour les fautes… à cette heure je suis un peu endormie, mais je n'ai pas le temps de corriger ça demain ou plus tard dooonc… ça ne devrais pas être si pire mais bon!)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You broke some rules. You disobeyed my order. You acted like a cop.<strong>_

Mon regard s'attarda sur la porte qui se refermait derrière Sam, j'avais tellement envie de le suivre et d'aller lui poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis qu'ils étaient partis de la gare d'autobus il y a quelques heures. Nous avions eu une journée plutôt difficile, entre Sam qui avait voulu me faire faire une fausse arrestation avec un faux mandat, et puis ensuite j'avais dû aller le secourir dans le restaurant de Hill.

Je me levai rapidement de mon siège décidant en un instant d'aller le rejoindre. Je déposai mon verre encore à moitié plein sur la table et me dépêchai à aller rejoindre l'homme qui venait juste de disparaître à l'autre extrémité du bar.

Je poussai la lourde porte, sentant l'air de la nuit m'assaillir alors que je mettais le pied à l'extérieur. Je l'aperçu alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture et je ne pus m'empêcher de me faire le commentaire qu'il était définitivement aussi sexy en civil que lorsqu'il était en uniforme.

Il me tournait le dos, se dirigeant vers la voiture et je courus sur une distance de quelques mètres afin de le rattraper.

- Hey, lui dis-je une fois rendue plus près de lui.

- Hey, me répondit-il.

- Hey, um, écoute. Comment tu sais qu'Anton Hill ne va pas aller chercher Emily à l'ouest, lui demandai-je alors que je m'approchais lentement de lui.

À chaque fois que je faisais un pas vers Sam, il en faisait un de reculons et je m'avançai encore un peu, attendant sa réponse.

- Ein? Me demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je lui posais cette question.

- Et bien, on l'a mise dans l'autobus pour Kelowna. Comment est-ce que tu sais qu'il ne va pas aller là-bas et la tuer? Continuai-je, répondant à son interrogation.

- Et bien, elle n'est pas allée à Kelowna, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh, dis-je comprenant finalement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas compris la question que je lui avais posée.

- Ce n'est pas parce je ne fais pas confiance. C'est juste que, euh, moins il y a de monde qui le savent… continua-t-il après avoir hésité un instant avant d'admettre qu'il avait confiance en moi malgré le fait que je l'avais arrêté il y a quelques jours.

- Ahh d'accord, oui oui. Tu as vraiment tout laissé tomber pour elle ehn? Dis-je, comprenant totalement pourquoi il ne m'avait pas dit où était allée Emily.

J'étais tout de même un peu étonnée que Sam ait laissé tomber toute son enquête seulement pour cette fille. J'avais moi-même constaté qu'il était vraiment en colère d'avoir laissé filé Hill, je l'avais vu taper dans son casier et j'avais été traité très différemment qu'Emily. J'avais alors cru qu'il était quelqu'un qui n'étais pas du genre à se soucier des autres et qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Cependant, je commençais maintenant à voir quel genre d'homme il était. Le genre qui était prêt à briser les règles simplement pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un qui était important à ses yeux. Il était même allé jusqu'à risquer sa propre vie simplement pour sauver celle d'Emily.

- Oui, ben… Qui sait ce que j'ai laissé tomber. Peut-être rien du tout. Emily est brillante après tout, me dit-il avec une lueur de tendresse dans les yeux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, attendant quelques secondes de plus avant de lui poser la prochaine question que j'avais. Il avait cette manière de sourire qui me coupait totalement le souffle. Tout à l'heure, je l'avais vu adressé ce sourire à Emily et je m'étais d'ailleurs fait la remarque qu'il était vraiment craquant. Toutefois, maintenant que ce sourire m'était adressé, je me sentais définitivement fondre de l'intérieur.

Tentant de repousser cette sensation au plus profond de moi, je me décidai à poser ma seconde question.

- Est-ce que tu avais peur? Demandai-je en redevenant un peu plus sérieuse tout en lui posant la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis que je l'avais aperçu tenant son arme devant Hill.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent alors qu'il évitait mon regard, tentant probablement de décider ce qu'il allait répondre à cette question. Il sembla finalement se décider, et j'entrevis, seulement le temps d'un battement de cils, une lueur de peur au fond de ses yeux.

- Oui, dit-il simplement. - Toi?

Je le regardai l'espace d'un instant, il semblait si confiant lorsqu'il était en uniforme. Cependant, ce soir, devant moi, c'était un tout autre homme. Il me faisait soudainement l'impression d'être bien plus vulnérable qu'il voulait nous le laisser croire à tous. Il se cachait derrière un sourire et un visage farceur, mais je voyais bien qu'il avait été terrifié dans ce restaurant.

- Non. Je veux dire, tu étais là, dis-je en baissant les yeux tout en admettant que je me sentais réellement en sécurité quand j'étais en sa présence.

Il me contempla pendant une minute qui me sembla durer une éternité, et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir savoir ce à quoi il pensait à cet instant précis. Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire maintenant, alors je lui tendis la main, lui offrant un sourire à mon tour.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens alors qu'il serrait ma main un peu trop longtemps pour que ça soit « professionnellement » acceptable.

- Laisse-moi te ramener à la maison. McNally…

Il avait dit mon nom avec une voix grave et je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir à son ton. Son regard était pénétrant et j'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il s'approcha de moi, me tenant toujours la main, la caressant du bout de son pouce. Je ne pus résister à la tentation de m'approcher de lui alors qu'il me jetait ce regard qui me faisait frissonner.

Son odeur me faisait tourner la tête et je perdis le fil de mes pensées alors qu'il se rapprochait encore plus de moi. Nous étions à seulement quelques centimètres lorsque je repris mes esprits. Je fermai les yeux l'espace d'un instant, tentant de faire le vide dans ma tête alors que je m'efforçais de parler.

- Oh, je ne peux pas, je peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je suis désolée. C'est juste que, c'est ma première semaine au boulot.

Je vis une lueur de tristesse passer dans ses yeux alors que je lui disais que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Ce n'était pas parce que je n'en avais pas envie, c'était bien loin de ça, c'était seulement parce que je savais que ça ne se faisait pas d'embrasser son instructeur. En fait, ce n'était pas de l'embrasser le problème, c'était de sortir avec lui, et je savais que ce baiser ne pourrait pas être insignifiant.

Même si je n'avais passé qu'une seule journée avec Sam, je ne pouvais nier l'attraction qui existait entre nous deux, et ce baiser entrainerait sûrement quelque chose de plus.

Il me regarda et me sourit malgré le fait que je venais juste de l'arrêter dans son geste. Ce sourire me fit craquer et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un pas vers lui, posant ma main sur sa poitrine.

- Sam, peut-être dans quelques mois, quand tu ne seras plus mon instructeur, je dois seulement me concentrer sur mon boulot en ce moment, dis-je en essayant d'être le plus sincère possible.

- Oui je sais, je comprends totalement, et puis comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas mon genre, me dit-il en gardant toujours son beau sourire.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point il était compréhensif et qu'il ne semblait pas du tout s'offusquer de ce que je venais juste de lui dire. Cependant, qu'il dise que je n'étais pas son genre me gênait un peu, je n'avais pas envie de ne pas être son genre, j'avais plutôt cru comprendre aujourd'hui que je l'étais bien.

J'avais vu son regard lorsqu'il m'avait dit que j'avais été un bon policier tantôt après que je les ai sauvés, lui et Emily. Je gardai ma main sur sa poitrine et je m'approchai presque imperceptiblement de lui, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, lui jetant un regard que je voulais séducteur.

Ses yeux descendirent sur mes lèvres avant de retourner s'ancrer dans les miens, je le senti frémir contre moi à son tour alors que je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure doucement.

- Ah non? Je ne suis pas ton genre, dis-je tout en remontant ma main vers son cou.

- Non, laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

Je remontai ma main de son cou à sa joue, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts, rapprochant toujours mon visage du sien.

- Et c'est quoi ton genre de fille? Lui demandai-je si proche de lui que je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma joue.

- Je ne sais pas… réussit-il à dire finalement alors que je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux. – Mais j'ai l'impression que tu m'envoies deux sortes de signaux totalement différents là McNally, faudrait que tu te décides, continua-t-il d'une voix si douce que j'étais certaine que même s'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre dans la ruelle, il ne l'aurait pas entendu.

- Je veux juste savoir si tu vas m'attendre, parce que je ne peux pas vraiment embrasser mon instructeur, mais mon collègue de travail, ça, ce n'est pas si grave, dis-je finalement, répondant à la question qu'impliquait sa phrase.

Il hocha la tête doucement alors que je m'approchais encore un peu plus, frôlant son nez du mien, les doigts toujours entremêlés dans ses cheveux noirs.

- Alors là ça dépend officier, me dit-il le ton redevenu farceur.

- Dépend de quoi? Répondis-je aussitôt qu'il m'eut posé la question, me demandant où exactement il voulait en venir.

- De si le baiser vaut réellement la peine d'attendre tout ce temps, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin, glissant sa main droite sur ma taille, me gardant près de son corps.

J'étais rendue si proche de lui que je pouvais presque goûter ses lèvres tout près des miennes et je considérai la distance nous séparant l'espace d'un instant avant de finalement me décider.

Glissant mon regard une dernière fois de ses yeux à ses lèvres, je franchis les quelques centimètres restant entre nous et déposai ma bouche sur la sienne très légèrement.

Il sembla rester immobile pour quelques secondes alors que je glissai ma seconde main dans ses cheveux très doucement, gardant mon corps tout contre le sien sans toutefois approfondir le baiser. Mes lèvres caressèrent les siennes délicatement alors qu'il me répondait tout aussi tendrement.

Ce n'était pas un baiser très passionné et il semblait avoir compris que je ne voulais que lui donner un avant-goût de ce que je lui réserverais s'il était prêt à attendre. Jouant toujours dans ses cheveux du bout de mes doigts, je glissai lentement ma langue le long de sa lèvre supérieure, prenant soin de ne pas aller trop vite, gardant le baiser très doux.

Sa main se glissa derrière mon cou alors qu'il répondait à mon étreinte, prenant garde à ne pas franchir la limite que j'avais posée. Une douce chaleur m'envahissait peu à peu alors qu'il me montrait par ses lèvres à quel point il pouvait être quelqu'un d'attentionné. J'avais de moins en moins envie de repousser de quelques mois la prochaine fois que je ressentirais ça.

J'aurais voulu revivre ces instants encore et encore tous les jours. Mais malheureusement, je savais très bien que ce serait impossible, j'osais cependant espérer qu'il m'attendrait et qu'il serait toujours là lorsque nous pourrions nous embrasser sans briser les règles.

Je goûtai une dernière fois à sa bouche avant de me reculer, déposant mon front contre le sien, respirant profondément tout en fermant les yeux. Ses mains tombèrent près de son corps et je retirai également les miennes, prenant un pas vers l'arrière avant de relever mon regard vers le sien.

Il me souriait doucement, tout comme je l'avais vu sourire à Emily il y a quelques heures et je lui rendis son sourire.

- Pour ça je crois que ça vaut définitivement le coup d'attendre, McNally, me dit-il en prenant un pas vers sa voiture.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, lui répondis-je.

- À demain partenaire, me dit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa voiture avant d'y entrer, refermant la portière derrière lui.

La voiture démarra et il sortit rapidement du stationnement, me laissant seule dans la brise légère de cette nuit de printemps. Je glissai mes mains dans mes cheveux, me retournant vers la porte du bar décidant d'aller rejoindre mes amis à l'intérieur.

Toutefois, même alors que Traci me racontait les dernières aventures de Léo, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mon esprit retourner vers Sam et vers ce baiser qui m'avait fait entrevoir juste une centième de ce que ce serait d'être avec lui réellement…

* * *

><p><em>Alooooors? Un petit review? Ce sont comme des petites gouttes de bonheur dans ma semaine très très occupée! :) Ils font ma journée!<em>


	3. 1x03 : Fite Nite

_Et de un de pluuus! :)_

_Épisode 1x03, fite nite! Celui-là est du POV de Sam et se classerait dans la catégorie « Hurt/Confort » pour faire changement! :P _

_En espérant que vous allez aimer! ^^ (Ohh… et mais ils étaient tu pas assez bon les 3 derniers episodes de la saison 2! :O Je criais presque pas devant ma télé tout le long! Héhé! Mais là plus de Rookie Blue… :( Jsuis déjà en maaanque! Breeef…)_

_Je vous laisse lire mon chapitre! Enjoy!_

_Ohh… et comme à l'habitude, même si j'aimerais bien que Sam Swarek m'appartienne, et bien non… pas à moi! Rien est à moi…_

* * *

><p><strong>Officer McNally. Good lunch? Tasty Dessert?<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry I'm late, sir.<strong> 

J'avais les yeux fixés sur le combat qui se déroulait à seulement quelques mètres de moi quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai rapidement, curieux de voir qui était derrière moi.

- Sam, je peux te parler une minute? Me dit Noëlle en retirant sa main de mon épaule, me montrant la porte menant vers l'extérieur où nous pourrions discuter sans avoir besoin de crier comme en ce moment.

- Absolument, dis-je me demandant ce qui pouvait être si important qu'elle avait senti le besoin de venir m'en parler ce soir, alors que l'ambiance était bien plus à la fête qu'aux discussions.

Je la suivis à l'extérieur et je refermai la porte derrière moi, abandonnant en même temps le vacarme qui régnait à peine à quelques mètres de là. La femme devant moi fit encore quelques pas afin de nous soustraire aux oreilles curieuses et je lui lançai un regard curieux.

- Où étais-tu passée? Lui demandai-je en réalisant que je l'avais à peine vue de toute la soirée

- J'étais avec Andy, me répondit-elle seulement en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne n'était près de nous.

- Où est-elle maintenant? Continuai-je, me rendant compte que je ne l'avais pas vue depuis plus d'une heure.

- C'est justement de ça que je voulais te parler, me dit-elle doucement, le regard lourd.

Commençant à m'inquiéter, je fronçai les sourcils, lui demandant silencieusement de m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé de si important.

- Nous étions allées répondre à l'appel de la femme dont McNally s'est occupée aujourd'hui. Tu sais, le cas de violence conjugale? Commença-t-elle, attendant que j'acquiesce avant de continuer.

J'hochai la tête et lui fit signe de la main de poursuivre.

- Et bien, le mari a été libéré et il est retourné voir sa femme, et McNally a voulu y retourner pour s'assurer que la femme en question ne retourne pas avec celui qui la battait, donc j'y suis allée avec elle, dit-elle en faisant une pause une fois de plus.

- Oui, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de grave dans ça? Dis-je, commençant à être un peu impatient, après tout je voulais profiter de la soirée comme tous ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur.

- Et bien, la femme est retournée avec son mari, me répondit Noëlle en me jetant un regard entendu.

- D'accord, c'est bien triste, mais malheureusement c'est souvent comme ça, lui assurai-je me demandant pourquoi quelqu'un qui faisait ce job depuis plusieurs années maintenant se laissait atteindre comme ça par ce genre d'histoire.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, Sam, c'est qu'Andy semblait prendre ça très à cœur, me dit-elle alors que je commençais à voir dans quelle direction elle allait. – Et quand la femme lui a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle lui a répliqué qu'au contraire elle comprenait très bien la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, termina-t-elle.

- Et tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose? Lui demandai-je, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle attendait de moi en me disant ça.

- Je ne sais pas, je me suis seulement dit que je devrais t'en parler, après tout vous semblez avoir été partenaires plusieurs fois dans les dernières semaines, et que peut-être tu voudrais le savoir. Elle n'avait pas trop l'air d'aller quand je l'ai laissé au poste, mais tu le sais, moi et les grandes conversations émotives, dit Noëlle en haussant les épaules.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'aime mieux ce genre de conversation? Continuai-je, utilisant la même excuse qu'elle.

- Sam, sincèrement, tu crois que je suis aveugle? Même en seulement quelques semaines j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se passait entre elle et toi, je ne dis pas que je l'approuve, mais je crois qu'elle a peut-être besoin de parler, termina-t-elle en se retournant vers le bâtiment.

Elle me souhaita une belle fin de soirée et se dirigea vers l'intérieur. Je regardai Noëlle disparaître pour rejoindre les autres alors que je restai dehors dans l'air tiède de cette nuit de printemps. Je pinçai l'arrête de mon nez, me demandant ce que je devrais faire des informations qu'elle venait juste de me donner.

Oui, c'est vrai que j'avais une certaine attraction envers McNally, et nous ne devions normalement pas entretenir de relation avec nos recrues, mais malheureusement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir avec elle.

C'était plus qu'une simple attraction sexuelle, et encore plus que le simple désir de la protéger parce qu'elle était ma partenaire. Cependant, ce soir, je ne savais pas du tout qu'est-ce que j'allais faire. Autant j'avais envie d'aller la voir et de lui demander si elle allait bien, autant je savais que je ne pourrais probablement pas m'empêcher de vouloir la prendre dans mes bras et la garder en sécurité si jamais ce que croyait Noëlle s'avérait être vrai. Et en étant son officier instructeur, je ne devais pas faire ça.

J'étais toujours perdu dans mes pensées lorsque Jerry sortit de la bâtisse et vint me rejoindre. Je le regardai, tentant de cacher les tourments qui m'habitaient.

- Tu viens prendre un dernier verre au Penny? Me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Je sais pas, je croyais plutôt rentrer chez-moi, dis-je, sans ajouter que j'irais peut-être chez McNally plutôt.

- Oh aller, juste un verre, c'est moi qui paie! Dit-il en me faisant un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers sa voiture qui était garée plus loin.

- Juste un, lui dis-je finalement en me dirigeant moi aussi vers mon camion.

Après tout, cela me donnerait le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire à propos de McNally...

* * *

><p>Je croisai les bras, m'accotant contre le dessus du bar alors que Jerry finissait de me raconter ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui pendant son enquête. J'hochai la tête, lui souriant, prétextant d'écouter son histoire alors qu'en réalité, j'étais plutôt occupé à me repasser en boucle ce que j'avais finalement décidé de faire.<p>

Si Andy venait au bar, j'irais la voir, sinon, et bien je retournerais simplement chez-moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment la solution qui m'intéressait le plus, mais au moins de cette manière j'arrêterais de me torturer avec ce qui était bien ou non.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit, et je me retournai quelques secondes plus tard pour voir qui était entré. Je l'aperçu aussitôt, elle était vêtue d'une jolie camisole qui mettait en valeur ses épaules et ses bras. Elle portait un jeans qui, je devais l'avouer, lui allait très bien.

Je la suivis du regard alors qu'elle traversait la pièce, semblant chercher quelqu'un. C'est alors que je vis Luke un peu plus loin à ma droite. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé ce type, me fis-je la remarque alors qu'Andy allait le rejoindre. Je ne la quittai pas des yeux alors qu'elle lui parlait, me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire.

Elle lui fit un sourire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir être à la place de Luke, d'être celui à qui ce sourire était destiné. Je rebaissai finalement les yeux vers le comptoir, alors qu'il faisait signe au barman de lui apporter un verre.

Je n'aurais pas cru que de la voir avec un autre homme serait si difficile, et pourtant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être celui qui était en train de lui offrir un verre en ce moment. Je me retournai vers Jerry, essayant de comprendre de quoi il était en train de parler maintenant, et hochai la tête, acquiesçant à je ne sais quelle question il avait posée.

- Oh, on dirait que McNally vient de se faire lâcher par M. le détective parfait, me dit Jerry quelques minutes plus tard.

Je me retournai vers la jeune femme en question. Elle regarda partir Luke avant de terminer son verre tout d'où coup, et elle se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie quelques secondes plus tard. M'excusant auprès de Jerry, je me dépêchai de la suivre à travers le bar bondée, la rattrapant alors qu'elle mettait le pied dehors.

- Alors ton petit ami t'a abandonné? Demandai-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Elle se retourna rapidement, puis réalisant que c'était moi elle leva les yeux au ciel devant la phrase que je venais de prononcer.

- Premièrement, ce n'est pas mon petit ami, et deuxièmement, ils ont retrouvés plus de 5 cadavres dans un bâtiment désaffecté, et ça serait lié avec le cas sur lequel Luke est en train d'enquêter, il a donc dû partir, me répondit-elle sur un ton plus sec qu'elle en avait l'habitude.

- Moi, si j'avais eu la chance de pouvoir offrir un verre à une si jolie fille, je ne l'aurais pas gâchée pour aller voir je ne sais quel cadavre, dis-je en lui offrant l'un de mes sourires charmeurs.

- Tu avais quelque chose de plus important que ça à me dire Sam? Me demanda-t-elle l'air agacé, même si je voyais bien qu'elle ne restait pas totalement indifférente à ce que je venais de dire.

- J'étais seulement venue voir si tu n'avais pas besoin que je te raccompagne, mentis-je en sortant mes clés de camion de mes poches.

- J'allais marcher, me répondit-elle en joignant le mouvement à la parole et en commençant à marcher vers la rue.

Je la suivis silencieusement et m'assis finalement sur l'un des bancs qui longeaient le trottoir, lui faisant signe de la main de venir me rejoindre. Elle s'assit à ma gauche, non sans rouler des yeux avant de me lancer un regard qui me demandait ce que je lui voulais de plus.

- Noëlle m'a dit ce qui s'est passé ce soir, commençai-je doucement, surveillant sa réaction alors qu'elle assimilait ce que je venais de dire.

- Et alors? Me demanda-t-elle en essayant de cacher à quel point tout cela l'avait affecté plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Et alors je me demandais comment tu allais, dis-je simplement d'une voix qui se voulait posée.

- Ça va, me dit-elle en détournant le regard du mien.

- McNally, je commence à te connaître un peu mieux, et je sais que tu ne vas pas aussi bien que tu le dis, lui dis-je tout en glissant ma main sous son menton, l'obligeant à se retourner vers moi.

- C'était juste des mauvais souvenirs, j'aurais simplement aimé qu'elle accepte l'aide que nous lui offrions plutôt que de retourner rejoindre cet imbécile qui lui sert de mari, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Fixant ses mains qu'elle avait joint ensemble avant de les poser sur ses genoux, elle se pencha vers l'avant.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu voulais l'aider mais elle n'était pas encore rendue à ce stade-de là, lui dis-je en posant ma main gauche sur son épaule alors qu'elle soupirait.

- C'est décourageant, me dit-elle tournant la tête, s'appuyant dans sa main pour me regarder.

Je voyais ses yeux briller des larmes qu'elle empêchait de couler, et à ce moment-là, j'aurais tant voulu la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que c'était fini maintenant, que tout irait bien. Mais je me contentai seulement que de caresser délicatement son épaule du bout de mes doigts.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler de nouveau.

- Je veux dire, j'ai été dans sa situation, et j'aurais tellement voulu que quelqu'un veuille bien m'aider, mais j'ai dû m'arranger seule, et elle? Elle aurait pu rester là-bas, mais elle a préféré retourner se jeter bêtement dans ses bras. Ça me dépasse, termina-t-elle avant de relever les yeux vers le ciel.

- Tu n'es plus seule Andy, dis-je simplement, ne pouvant résister à la tentation de glisser ma main dans son dos doucement.

Elle hocha la tête et plongea ses grands yeux bruns dans les miens. Ils étaient brillants de larmes et je ne pus m'empêcher d'en être totalement retourné. Elle cligna des paupières et une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil alors qu'elle baissait finalement les yeux, comme si elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir rester forte si je continuais à la regarder ainsi.

Avant que je ne m'en sois rendue compte, ma main était sur sa joue, et j'essuyai la goutte d'eau du bout de mon pouce. J'étais totalement attiré par elle et je me rapprochai d'elle presque imperceptiblement. Mes yeux glissants sur ses lèvres avant de retourner se plonger dans les siens.

- Sam… commença-t-elle en se reculant un peu. – Je ne peux pas, je viens juste de me dire que je choisirais le bon gars, pour une fois dans ma vie, me dit-elle en observant ma réaction.

Ces mots m'atteignirent plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé alors que je réalisais ce que cette phrase voulait dire. Je n'étais pas le bon gars d'après elle, elle préférait rester avec Luke.

- Et je ne suis pas le bon gars? Demandai-je seulement, ma voix un peu plus raide que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Je ne sais pas… Répondit-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Je pouvais presque la voir peser les pours et les contres dans sa tête alors qu'elle était silencieuse.

- Arrête de trop réfléchir McNally, commençai-je. – Qui est là avec toi ce soir?

- Toi, mais… essaya-t-elle de dire avant que je ne la coupe.

- Et où est Luke? Continuai-je.

- Il est allée au travail, c'est pas…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ou d'excuses qui tiennent, il n'y a que les faits. Et dans les faits, je n'aime pas du tout te voir ainsi, terminai-je en lui faisant un demi sourire, tentant de la convaincre.

- D'accord, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais gars dans cette situation, mais je peux te dire qu'il y en a un qui est là avec toi en ce moment, et qui donnerait n'importe quoi pour ne pas te voir triste, terminai-je dans un souffle alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Je la sentis frissonner alors qu'elle acquiesçait lentement de la tête avant de rouvrir les yeux, me regardant. Je glissai ma main droite dans ses cheveux, me rapprochant lentement d'elle, lui offrant un petit sourire. Elle sourit à son tour. Ce n'était pas un grand sourire comme celui qu'elle avait fait à Luke, mais c'était un sourire plein de promesses qui signifiait qu'elle comprenait ce que je venais de dire.

Ramenant ma main sur sa joue, je caressai ses lèvres du bout des doigts, sentant naître en moi quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis très longtemps. Elle semblait si vulnérable en ce moment, et j'imaginais qu'elle devait se torturer intérieurement pour avoir laissé tomber ses barrières et pour me laisser la voir ainsi.

Faisant disparaître la distance qui existait entre nous, je me rapprochai encore un peu, glissant mon nez contre le sien en une légère caresse, avant de déposer délicatement mes lèvres sur sa bouche. Je ne m'attardai que quelques instants avant de me reculer, lui faisant comprendre du mieux que je pouvais que je serais toujours là pour elle malgré le fait que je n'avais pas vraiment l'air du « bon » gars.

Lorsque je me fus reculé, elle s'avança à son tour, m'embrassant de nouveau, toujours aussi doucement. Elle se recula un instant plus tard. Elle déposa sa tête contre mon épaule, et je passai mon bras autour d'elle, la serrant tout contre moi.

Je déposai un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête avant d'y laisser reposer ma joue, mes doigts caressant son bras gauche. Elle soupira de ce que j'imaginai être un soupir de bien-être et je fermai les yeux, appréciant seulement la chaleur de notre étreinte dans la fraicheur de la nuit qui était maintenant bien installée. J'avais l'impression que nous étions seuls au monde, et j'aurais réellement aimé que ce moment dur pour toujours…

* * *

><p><em>Un tit review? Aller… s'il vous plaiiiit… Y'a pas grand monde qui commente mes histoires en français c'est triiiste…<em>


	4. 1x04 : Signals Crossed

_Un autre chapitreeee! Je saiiis ça fait longtemps! Mais c'est ça que ça fait les mi sessions au cégep, surtout quand t'ajoutes 30h de travail par-dessus ça, et que pour finir tu saupoudres une grosse sinusite/pneumonie tout ça en même temps! Dooonc je dois dire que l'écriture a passé en dernier… :( Ça me rend triste mais bon! _

_Là je suis à mon chalet, 150km au nord de Baie-Comeau, dans le fin fond du bois, littéralement! Je suis assise devant une superbe vue d'un lac, avec le gros soleil, derrière moi il y a un feu qui crépite doucement pour réchauffer le chalet et moi j'écris! Y a-t-il plus grand bonheur? Je ne crois pas non! Je vous laisse donc lire mon prochain chapitre! =D_

_Je retourne ici avec le point de vue d'Andy, et le genre serait "Angst/Romance"! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>The thing is it's your job to know why people are saying what they're saying. You wanna be a cop, learn to read the signs.<strong>_

Je sortis du poste de police plissant les yeux alors que le soleil plombant m'aveuglait momentanément. Le nuit avait été très longue et je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de retrouver mon lit et dormir au moins jusqu'au lendemain matin. Je vis Tracy qui me faisait signe au loin et je lui rendis son salut de la main alors qu'elle démarrait sa voiture. Je rebaissai mes yeux vers le sol, repensant à cette nuit.

- Hey, entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour apercevoir Sam qui courrait vers moi. Il s'était changé et il portait maintenant un t-shirt gris et une paire de jeans. Cet accoutrement aurait probablement été très banal chez quelqu'un d'autre, mais je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de le détailler de la tête aux pieds, appréciant rapidement ce que je voyais.

- T'as besoin que je te raccompagne? Me demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut arrivé à ma hauteur, me tirant de ma rêverie.

- Non merci, je pense que je vais seulement marcher, dis-je me sentant tout à coup plutôt honteuse de mes actions de cette nuit. – Je suis désolée pour tantôt, ajoutai-je en baissant les yeux.

- Tu vas t'améliorer, me dit-il sur un ton qui ne se voulait pas totalement rassurant, mais qui ne semblait pas m'en vouloir non plus.

Je ris un peu, tentant de cacher ma gêne alors que je me retournais vers l'avant, tentant de me soustraire à son regard.

- Ouain, c'est sûr! Dis-je simplement.

- Regarde, c'est mon job okay? S'il t'arrive quelque chose ça va être de ma faute, me dit-il même si pourtant je savais très bien ça.

- C'est normal monsieur, je comprends totalement, dis-je le plus poliment que je le pouvais.

- C'est bon, je ne veux juste pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, dit-il, levant les yeux et les bras au ciel comme s'il venait de faire une grande confession.

J'entrevis dans ses yeux ce que je croyais être réellement le désir qu'il ne m'arrive rien, mais il laissa retomber ses bras et repartit vers la station. Je me retournai vers la rue, et m'arrêtai un instant, tentant de saisir toute la signification de cette seule phrase.

Il m'avait dit plutôt dans la nuit qu'il fallait que nous apprenions à lire entre les lignes, à savoir pourquoi les gens disaient certaines choses quand ils les disaient. Cependant, si j'appliquais ce conseil à la petite discussion qui venait de se passer entre nous, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire que ce qu'il venait de dire ne se rapportait pas seulement qu'au travail.

Je secouai la tête, tentant d'enlever ces pensées de ma tête. Je devais l'avouer, Sam Swarek était un peu trop présent dans mon esprit depuis cette soirée où nous avions failli nous embrasser. Malgré le fait qu'il m'ait dit que je n'étais pas son genre, je continuais tout de même à surprendre quelques regards, ou quelques petits gestes qui me disaient le contraire, tout comme ce qu'il venait à peine de me dire.

Pourtant, j'avais le parfait petit ami qui devait probablement être en train de m'attendre chez-moi ou qui allait m'appeler dans la journée, et il serait parfait, et adorable, mais ce n'était pas à lui que je pensais en ce moment. Non, c'était à Swarek, celui qui me faisait rager à toutes les fois qu'il me sortait une de ses lignes ridicules, lui qui, on aurait dit, savait parfaitement comment me taper sur les nerfs à toutes les fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Mais c'était également un homme qui, comme je l'avais vu depuis que je travaillais avec lui, avait un cœur d'or sous ses airs de « bad boy ». Je passai ma main dans mon visage, tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées. J'avais passé une belle soirée la veille avec Luke, mais justement c'était trop parfait. Il manquait quelque chose à ce parfait, je n'avais pas ces papillons qui se mettaient à voler dans mon estomac à chaque fois qu'il disait un mot ou qu'il me touchait, pourtant j'aurais tant voulu que ça soit le cas.

Luke était l'option sécuritaire, et oui j'avais envie de sécurité après toutes mes dernières relations qui s'étaient terminés dans des échecs totaux, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir plus que ça. D'après moi, il était seulement normal de vouloir être avec quelqu'un qui faisait battre mon cœur plus rapidement quand il se tenait près de moi, ou qui, malgré ses côtés agaçants, finissait toujours par me surprendre.

Je soupirai, me disant que je n'arriverais jamais à rien dans ce sens, car ma tête me criait de choisir Luke, même si mon cœur et mon corps tout entier semblait me forcer vers Sam. Je glissai mes mains dans les poches de mes jeans, cherchant machinalement mes clés de maison avant de rapidement m'apercevoir que je ne les avais pas.

M'arrêtant sur place, je repensai à la dernière fois que je les avais vus. Dans ma veste, qui était restée dans mon casier à la station. Je soupirai avant de faire demi-tour, marchant cette fois-ci plus rapidement.

Je poussai la porte du poste avant de traverser le corridor qui menait aux casiers, espérant ne pas croiser personne, et surtout pas Sam. J'étais assez mélangée dans ma tête sans avoir encore une fois besoin de lui parler, ce qui, du moins je le croyais, me mélangerait encore plus. Cependant, je ne dus pas avoir souhaité assez fort, car une voix derrière moi me fit me retourner.

- McNally, t'as oublié quelque chose? Me dit-il d'un ton que j'aurais reconnu entre mille.

- Oui, répondis-je simplement en accélérant le pas vers les vestiaires des filles.

Je l'entendis qui me suivait mais je ne fis pas demi-tour pour le regarder, continuant plutôt de marcher vers mon casier.

- Hey, j'ai fait quelque chose qui fait que tu me détestes maintenant? Me dit-il sarcastiquement alors que je poussais la porte menant aux vestiaires.

Je croyais qu'il arrêterait simplement de me suivre lorsque je serais entré dans cette pièce qui était seulement réservée aux femmes, mais il poussa la porte derrière moi et vint s'accoter contre mon casier alors que j'entrais ma combinaison.

- Tu sais que c'est le vestiaire des femmes ici? Répondis-je seulement, ignorant sa question précédente.

- Oui, je crois que tu me l'as dit hier soir, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Hé bien qu'est-ce que tu fais toujours là? Dis-je en réussissant finalement à ouvrir mon casier.

Je fouillai dans les poches de ma veste cherchant rapidement mes clés alors que je sentais son regard brûler ma nuque et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Je trouvais finalement mon trousseau et le sortit de ma veste, fermant dans mon casier dans le même geste avant de me retourner vers lui.

- Voilà, dis-je en faisant cliqueter mes clés devant son visage, voilà ce que j'ai oublié! Dis-je d'un ton raide avant de mettre mes clés dans mes poches.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, me dit-il en se redressant, croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Quelle question? Demandai-je un peu énervée qu'il soit toujours là.

- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui fait que tu ne veux plus me parler? Demanda-t-il cette fois sur un ton plus sérieux que tout à l'heure.

Ahh… cette question-là! Me dis-je à moi-même; « Non, à part que tu es trop séduisant même avec seulement un t-shirt et un jeans et que je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête même si Callaghan m'attend probablement à la maison». Je ne pouvais certainement pas lui répondre ça, cependant c'était la vraie réponse à sa question. Il se tenait là, devant moi, et la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser c'était à comment ce serait si je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux tout en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Non pas du tout, optais-je comme réponse alors que j'étais toujours en train d'imaginer ses mains à lui qui entoureraient ma taille, me soutenant contre lui l'espace du baiser, et peut-être quelques secondes plus tard.

- Pourquoi tu agis ainsi alors? Continua-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi j'agis comment? Dis-je seulement, tentant de me ressaisir.

Mes yeux glissaient de ses yeux à ses lèvres, alors que j'essayais de me tirer de cette scène dans ma tête, qui ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer.

- Tu sais, des fois je ne te comp…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase alors que je m'approchai soudainement de lui, mon corps prenant le dessus sur mon cerveau, j'en avais assez de seulement imaginer ce que ce serait. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ma bouche sur la sienne.

Ses derniers mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge alors qu'il mettait une seconde à réagir à l'action que je venais juste de poser. Rapidement, l'une de ses mains vint se déposer dans mon dos, alors que l'autre se glissait dans mon cou, l'attirant vers lui autant qu'il pouvait.

Je devais le dire, ce baiser était mille fois plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. C'était ça que je voulais, mes jambes qui venaient molles et ma tête qui tournait alors qu'il mordillait délicatement ma lèvre inférieure avant de la caresser de sa langue. J'allais perdre la tête s'il continuait à faire ce qu'il faisait, et je me reculai rapidement, haletante et encore tremblante de ce baiser.

- C'était pourquoi ça? Me demanda-t-il un peu abasourdi. – Tu voulais me conforter dans mon idée que je ne te comprends pas des fois?

Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle et de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées en même temps sans toutefois y arriver aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu.

- Je voulais savoir si c'était aussi bien que je me l'imaginais, dis-je simplement en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

- Et alors? Me répondit-il en riant.

Je relevai les yeux pour trouver les siens qui me regardaient avec une étincelle que je n'arrivais pas à décoder. Je ris à mon tour alors que je me perdrais dans le brun de ses yeux.

- Je crois que c'était bien mieux que ce que j'imaginais, dis-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de rougir un peu.

- Tu crois? Il faut rendre ça sûr, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi une seconde fois.

J'entourai son cou de mes bras alors qu'il passait ses deux mains dans mon dos, en laissant une reposer dans le creux de mes reins alors que l'autre remontait lentement, m'attirant vers lui de plus en plus. Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour une seconde fois.

Cette fois-ci le baiser fut beaucoup plus passionné alors qu'il me retenait contre lui comme si soudainement le monde entier venait de s'effondrer et qu'il ne restait plus que nous deux. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux comme je m'étais imaginé le faire alors qu'il passait sa langue le long de ma lèvre supérieure, demandant l'accès que je lui donnai rapidement.

Bien qu'il me retenait contre lui d'une main ferme, je ressentais également quelque chose de plus dans cette étreinte. Une pointe de tendresse, comme s'il avait peur de me briser tout en me tenant dans ses bras. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour aller se placer dans mon cou et mon univers tout entier bascula.

Je m'agrippai à lui, enfonçant probablement mes ongles dans son cou alors que sa bouche déposait de légers baisers sur ma peau, s'attardant parfois à un endroit avant de continuer sa route.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se recula, essoufflé et je déposai mon front contre le sien, tentant de reprendre mon souffle également.

- Alors? Me dit-il simplement d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir et l'essoufflement.

- Il n'y a plus de doutes là, dis-je simplement ne sachant pas trop d'autre répondre.

Il hocha la tête alors que je me blottissais dans ses bras, respirant l'odeur de son cou alors qu'il enfouissait son nez dans mes cheveux. Je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose contre moi et je me reculai, lui demandant ce qu'il venait de dire.

- J'ai dit que si cependant il te restait un doute, je pouvais toujours recommencer, dit-il avec un sourire qui laissa apparaître ses adorables fossettes.

Je souris et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un léger baiser.

- J'espère bien que tu vas recommencer, mais je n'ai plus aucun doute, dis-je en me reculant.

Il me rendit mon sourire et je sentis une armée de papillon envahir mon estomac alors que mon cœur s'emballait. C'est ÇA que je voulais, me dis-je à moi-même…

* * *

><p><em>Alooors? Comment vous avez trouvé? Vous êtes fâchés parce que ça fait trooop longtemps? J'ai d'autres chapitres pour vous d'ici la fin de la semaine! =D Mais je veuuux un petit review avant de les mettre!<em>


	5. 1x05 : Broad Daylight

_Et voilà un autre chapitre! Comme je vous l'avais dit plus tôt, ma semaine de vacances a été très productive! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime moins ce chapitre que les autres… mais bon! Je vous laisse le découvrir!_

_Si j'avais un thème à définir je dirais qu'il est friendship/romance, à la liiiimite du Hurt/Confort! :) Pour faire changement! J'attends toujours vos reviews à la fin! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong><em>In this job, you can't do it alone. You have to have each other's back. You stand behind your partner always<em>**

Sam sortit le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait de la voiture de police et courut à l'intérieur de la maison. Il savait que McNally était là, seule, et que Noah était sûrement dans la maison et il ne pouvait la laisser seule, il se faisait déjà le reproche de ne pas être resté avec elle tout à l'heure. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Sortant son arme, il ralentit soudainement en réalisant qu'il se passait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il pouvait entendre McNally qui disait à Noah que sa mère l'aimait, que même si elle était mélangée elle l'aimait. Il arrêta derrière le cadre de la porte et tendit l'oreille sans se faire remarquer.

Il entendit sa mère lui assurer qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il devait la croire, mais Noah était aveuglé par la colère et refusait de l'écouter, il regardait McNally et le cœur de Sam se mit à battre un peu plus fort.

- Parce que tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne sais pas, lui répondit-il tout en continuer à pointer son arme sur elle.

- Ah oui? Tu penses que je ne comprends pas? J'ai été abandonné au milieu de la nuit par ma mère, dit-elle, essayant de le calmer.

Sam passa la tête dans le cadre de porte, se demandant quand intervenir. Pour le moment, McNally semblait avoir la situation en main, il se dit qu'il attendrait encore juste un peu.

- Tu vois, elle a une nouvelle famille maintenant et moi elle m'a totalement oublié. Ça change quelqu'un, je le sais. Je n'ai pas vu ma mère depuis quatorze ans, ta mère est juste là devant toi, continua-t-elle tentant de garder sa voix calme.

Alors qu'elle disait ça, le cœur de Sam se serra. Il savait bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec sa mère, mais elle refusait catégoriquement de parler de cette partie-là de sa vie, et maintenant il savait pourquoi.

- Ne fais pas ça, aller dépose ton arme, termina-t-elle finalement, en essayant de ne pas trembler.

Swarek aurait presque pu voir l'argument qui se passait dans la tête de Noah avant qu'il ne décide finalement de déposer son arme sur le sol, s'excusant. Quelques secondes plus tard, Paul, le nouveau petit ami de la mère de Noah, se jetta contre ce dernier, le jetant au sol avant de lui décocher plusieurs coups de pieds dans le ventre.

Décidant que c'était le moment d'intervenir, Sam sortit de derrière le mur et se jeta sur Paul, le faisant tomber sur le sol à son tour tout en le retenant face contre terre.

- Mais lâcher moi! Lui cria Paul tout en se débatant contre lui.

- Tais-toi, lui ordonna l'officier de police sans se soucier réellement de lui.

McNally venait de récupérer l'arme qui était sur le sol et elle l'annonça à son partenaire qui était toujours en train de retenir l'homme qui avait décidé qu'il ferait la justice à sa manière.

- Arrêtez de bouger, lui ordonna Sam en le relâchant un peu pour lui donner la chance de respirer.

- J'ai besoin d'une ambulance au 37 rue Chadwick, entendit-il Andy dire dans sa radio.

Il entendait très bien le tremblement qui restait dans sa voix alors qu'elle dictait l'adresse à la station. Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir besoin de retenir le père et pouvoir aller vérifier qu'elle allait bien, mais il savait qu'à la seconde qu'il relâcherait sa prise sur l'homme, ce dernier retournerait à donner des coups de pieds au jeune homme qui était étendu sur le sol.

Lorsque les renforts arrivèrent, Sam les laissa s'occuper de l'homme alors qu'il se dépêchait de sortir de la maison, cherchant Andy des yeux. Il la trouva finalement; elle était dos à la voiture et semblait plutôt secouée des évènements qui venaient juste de se produire.

S'approchant d'elle, il tenta de cacher à quel point lui aussi avait eu peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Tu trembles toujours? Lui demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant devant elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle prit un instant avant de répondre, comme si elle tentant de trouver le courage de lui assurer que tout allait bien même si Sam savait très bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

- Ça va, dit-elle finalement, fuyant son regard.

- Ça arrive des fois que certaines situations tournent mal. Ce n'est pas ta faute, lui dit Sam, tentant de la rassurer sur ce qui venait juste de se passer.

- Ouain, dit-elle seulement.

Il pouvait tout de même entendre dans ce seul mot qu'elle n'allait pas totalement bien. Il lui sourit, et Andy se fit la remarque que ce sourire allait finir par la tuer. Elle savait très bien que peu de gens étaient capable de lui résister lorsqu'il sortait ce sourire qui laissait apparaître ses jolies fossettes et illuminait ses yeux.

- Tu veux marcher un peu? Lui proposa Swarek dans le but de s'éloigner de toute l'agitation qui se passait autour d'eux.

Elle hocha la tête et il lui indiqua le chemin, marchant juste derrière elle tout en glissant ma main dans le creux de son dos, la guidant vers un endroit où ils seraient plus tranquilles.

Andy savait qu'il sentirait qu'elle tremblait toujours s'il laissait sa main dans son dos un instant de plus, et elle accéléra le pas, s'éloignant délibérément de Sam. Elle fit quelques pas de plus avant de s'adosser contre un arbre, ils étaient rendus assez loin pour que personne dans l'entrée de la maison ne les entende. Elle prit une grande inspiration, tentant de calmer son cœur qui débattait toujours depuis qu'elle avait été coincée dans cet escalier.

- Maintenant qu'on est seulement nous deux, tu veux bien répondre sincèrement à ma question? Lui demanda Sam en gardant une distance respectable entre eux.

- Ta question? Lui répondit-elle tout en haussant un sourcil, faisant mine d'avoir oublié de quoi il parlait.

- Est-ce que ça va? Et je veux une vraie réponse pas l'un de ces trucs que tu utilises pour répondre à tout le monde, continua-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Oui je vais bien, je te l'ai déjà dit, répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Non elle n'allait pas bien, mais elle se faisait un devoir depuis très longtemps de ne pas le dire à personne. C'était rendu tellement une habitude qu'elle finissait par se croire certaines fois, mais aujourd'hui…

- McNally, regarde-moi, je ne sais que tu ne vas pas « bien », j'ai vécu ce genre de situation, et je sais qu'on ne peut pas « bien » aller tout de suite après. Surtout quand c'est la première fois que ça nous arrive, lui dit-il en optant pour un ton qui était doux tout en étant ferme.

Elle le regarda et secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour lui signifier que non elle allait vraiment bien. Il attendit quelques secondes de plus avant de continuer.

- Je sais, Andy, que tu n'aimes pas ça dépendre des autres, j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Noah et je comprends totalement que tu n'aimes pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que toi, mais dans ce job, tu ne peux pas être seule, tu ne peux pas tout faire par toi-même, et tu dois laisser les autres t'aider, lui dit Sam tout en cherchant son regard.

Il vit Andy légèrement hocher la tête, acquiesçant cette fois-ci à son affirmation. Il attendit quelques secondes de plus et fit un pas vers elle, déposant sa main sur son épaule.

- Je vais te le demander une dernière fois, et si tu es capable de me regarder les yeux et de me dire que tu vas bien, je m'en vais, lui dit-il simplement.

Elle frissonna à l'effet de sa main sur son épaule, et elle sentit rapidement une chaleur l'envahir alors qu'il caressait son épaule, ses doigts glissant parfois contre son cou.

- Je n'aime pas ça, admettre que je ne vais pas bien, lui répondit-elle tout en fermant les yeux, tentant d'éviter son regard.

-Je sais, lui dit-il en relevant son menton du bout des doigts pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Sam je… j'ai eu vraiment peur, dit-elle finalement en fuyant son regard une nouvelle fois.

- C'est normal, j'ai eu ma dose de peur moi aussi, lui dit-il en souriant légèrement.

- Ahhh le grand Sam Swarek qui a peur? Dit-elle en riant doucement sans trop le croire. – Je n'aurais jamais cru que je t'entendrais dire ça, termina-t-elle.

- Juste tantôt par exemple, quand ce chien m'a sauté dessus, je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu un instant de peur, m'avoua-t-il sur le ton du secret.

- Tu m'as dit que ce n'était rien, et après tu as dit la même chose à Gail, et là tu viens me dire qu'il ne faut pas que je garde ça pour moi? Dit-elle sur un ton entendu alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel l'espace d'un instant.

- Je suis comme toi sur ça McNally, je n'aime pas plus le dire, mais quand tu fais ce job tu es obligé d'en parler à quelqu'un, sinon ça finit par avoir raison de toi, lui expliqua-t-il comme s'il parlait en connaissance de cause. – Je suis ton partenaire, tu peux au moins en parler à ton partenaire non? Lui dit-il finalement en utilisant son sourire qu'il le savait faisait craquer tout le monde.

Andy le regarda pendant une longue minute qui sembla durer une éternité avant de finalement se décider à répondre.

- Je tremblais tellement tantôt quand je parlais à Noah que je n'aurais même pas été capable d'utiliser mon arme si l'occasion s'était présentée, lui avoua-t-elle finalement en baissant la tête.

- C'est normal, d'ailleurs tu trembles toujours, lui répondit Sam tout en resserrant doucement ses doigts sur son épaule.

- Ça m'énerve d'être si faible, répliqua-t-elle en tentant de reprendre contenance.

- Tu n'es pas faible, McNally, après seulement quelques mois de service tu es déjà très douée, je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux que ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, lui dit-il simplement.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se sentir attirée dans les bras de son partenaire. Il glissa ses mains de hauts en bas dans son dos, tentant de calmer ses tremblements alors qu'elle passait ses mains autour de son cou, se laissant aller à cette étreinte l'espace d'un instant.

- Donne-toi une chance Andy, tu vas être un policier incroyable si tu continues comme ça, arrête de te mettre tant de pression sur les épaules, lui dit-il la bouche si près de son oreille qu'elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son cou.

Elle hocha la tête, sentant un tremblement d'une tout autre nature lui traverser le corps. Il glissa à nouveau ses mains dans son dos, tentant de la faire se calmer un peu.

- C'est fini McNally, et tu as gérer tout ça d'une manière parfaite, continua-t-il en la caressant tout doucement une dernière fois avant de finalement se reculer, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Merci Sam, lui dit-elle tout simplement, essuyant la larme solitaire qui avait coulée sur sa joue gauche.

- C'est à ça que servent les partenaires, dit-il avec l'un de ses sourires qui la faisaient totalement craquer.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de lever sa main pour repousser une mèche rebelle qui s'était échappée de sa queue de cheval et qui lui tombait maintenant en travers du visage. Après l'avoir repoussée sa main resta contre le visage de la jeune femme alors que le temps semblait s'arrêtait l'espace d'un instant.

Le murmure des conversations ayant lieu quelques centaines de mètres derrière eux s'était presque tus et une brise légère s'inséra entre eux.

- Et si jamais tu as besoin de parler, de n'importe quoi, je suis là, lui dit Sam sur un ton sérieux.

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'elle se sentait attirée vers lui par une force invisible. Il hocha la tête à son tour et elle glissa sa main contre sa joue, caressant le bout de ses lèvres de son pouce d'un geste presque imperceptible. Il reposa sa tête contre sa main alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle également.

Sam fit un pas devant lui alors qu'Andy reculait à son tour, son dos allant reposer contre le tronc d'arbre qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Il s'approchait de plus en plus, ses yeux glissants entre les lèvres et les yeux d'Andy. Il la sentait toujours trembler contre lui, sans savoir si c'était l'effet de l'adrénaline de tout à l'heure qui retombait ou bien c'était dû à la soudaine proximité entre leurs deux corps.

- Sam, dit-elle la voix tremblante alors qu'il s'approchait encore un peu d'elle lentement.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il avec un petit rire sarcastique. – Arrête de trop penser pour une fois McNally, lui souffla-t-il ses lèvres maintenant seulement à quelques centimètres des siennes.

Elle hocha la tête, refermant finalement l'espace entre eux alors qu'il glissait ses mains dans son dos, l'attirant contre lui pour ne pas que l'écorce de l'arbre ne lui fasse mal.

Le baiser était très simple, tout doux alors qu'il explorait sa bouche lentement tout en la retenant contre son corps comme si elle risquait de se briser à tout moment.

Andy se laissa totalement aller dans ce baiser alors que toute sa journée s'évaporait en un instant. Il n'y avait plus de Noah, plus d'invasion de domicile, plus de souvenirs douloureux qui étaient revenus après avoir vécu la scène dans les escaliers, non plus rien… Plus rien à part les lèvres de Sam contre les siennes dans une caresse réconfortante.

Elle lui rendit son baiser alors que ses doigts allaient jouer dans ses cheveux, caressant parfois le bas de son cou délicatement. Sam se recula près quelques secondes, lui souriant doucement, il lui donna un baiser sur le front avant de finalement se retourner vers l'entrée de la maison pour aller rejoindre le reste des officiers.

- Sam! Cria-t-elle lorsqu'il fut rendu quelques mètres plus loin.

Il se retourna vers elle rapidement, haussant les sourcils pour lui demander pourquoi elle venait de le rappeler.

- Je vais bien maintenant, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il rit un instant avant de lui rendre son sourire, dévoilant ses fossettes par la même occasion. Il lui fit un salut du genre militaire, s'appropriant à juste titre le mérite de l'avoir rendue de bonne humeur. Andy rit à son geste et secoua la tête tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture de patrouille à son tour.

Sam Swarek était bien le seul à pouvoir lui remonter le moral ainsi, se fit-elle la remarque tout en marchant vers les voix qui retentissaient toujours dans la cour de la maison.

* * *

><p><em>Un tiit review les amis? J'ai encore un petit quelque chose pour vous! Mais comme la dernière fois je ne le mets pas tout de suite, mais il sera définitivement là dans quelques jours! Peut-être plus tôt si vous êtes vraiment impatients! ;)<em>


	6. 1x06 : Bullet proof

_Et un de plus! Celui-là, il a été écrit, pas pour me vanter, devant le feu de foyer, avec seul la lueur des flammes comme lumière, dans une chaise confortable, avec de la musique en fond sonore, et un chien adorable de couché sur mes pieds… =D Est-ce que ça peut être plus le paradis que ça? Je ne crois pas mes amis! Mon dieu que ça me manque depuis que je suis revenue!_

_J'ai fait quelque chose de différent pour ce chapitre! J'avais déjà écrit une fic sur cet épisode-là, (Vous pouvez regarder sur mon profil, « The good choice ») et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me répéter dooonc… Je vais vous laisser découvrir le point de vue? J'espère que ça ne vous mélangera pas trop! :P_

_Le genre serait plus Friendship/Romance, si j'avais à en donner un! Enjoy! On se retrouve à la fin! ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wanna have a drink? <strong>__**Need a ride home?**_

_**No… Actually, what do you know about plumbing?**_

Je soupirai, continuant de m'acharner sans résultat sur la bouteille d'Aspirine qui on aurait dit voulait me ridiculiser ce matin. Je voyais bien que Sam commençait à s'impatienter et je tournai plus fort le couvercle de la bouteille qui avait décidé de m'en faire baver ce matin.

- Aller, Oli, me dit-il impatiemment, fronçant les sourcils pour me montrer à quel point il avait mal à la tête après la soirée bien arrosée d'hier.

- J'y travaille, j'y travaille, répondis-je toujours sans détourner mon attention de la petite bouteille de plastique.

- Okay, c'est assez, donne donne donne, se frustra-t-il en m'arrachant presque les Aspirine des mains.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, Sam pouvait être si impatient des fois. Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs années que je travaillais avec lui, et ce détail me tapait toujours sur les nerfs. Moi j'étais celui qui ne courait jamais, tout était toujours relax, tandis que Sam de son côté, avait tendance à sauter partout et à ne pas avoir la patience d'attendre après quoi que ce soit.

L'arrivée de Jerry me tira de mes pensées alors que le souvenir d'hier soir me revenait en tête. Jerry, à court d'argent, avait décidé de parier sa moustache et sa barbe.

- Ahh détective Barber, s'exclama Sam, ayant soudainement l'air beaucoup plus en santé que quelques secondes auparavant.

- Wow, regardez-moi ce visage, ce joli visage de bébé. Je crois que je vois finalement le vrai toi, renchéris-je sur un ton moqueur alors que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire.

- Okay, taisez-vous, et je ne jouerai plus jamais au poker avec vous, mes deux idiots, dit-il en ayant l'air vraiment en colère après ce qui s'était passé hier.

- La prochaine fois amène plus d'argent, comme ça t'auras pas besoin de miser ta moustache! Lui répondit Sam avec un sourire sarcastique.

C'était une belle revanche je devais l'avouer. La dernière fois, Jerry avait dépouillé Sam de 400$, me rappelai-je. Au moins, maintenant ce-dernier avait l'impression de s'être un peu repris avec la partie d'hier soir. Et puis, je savais très bien que Jerry ne resterait pas fâché longtemps.

C'est le moment que Nash choisi pour passer devant nous et complimenter Jerry sur son nouveau style. Je ris intérieurement en me faisant la remarque que finalement il ne serait peut-être pas fâché du tout. Si Tracy trouvait ça aussi bien que ça, il irait peut-être même jusqu'à nous remercier.

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite, ce n'était pas contre les règles qu'une recrue sorte avec un détective, mais bon, j'espérais que tout ça se terminerait bien et que le département entier n'aurait pas à en subir les conséquences.

* * *

><p>La matinée avançait quand même assez rapidement étant donné le nombre de paperasse que j'avais en retard depuis plusieurs semaines. Je n'aimais pas trop perdre mon temps à remplir ces papiers, j'avais donc repoussé ces tâches. Aujourd'hui semblait comme la bonne journée étant donné que moi aussi j'avais un léger, pas si léger que ça en fait, mal de tête.<p>

Je venais juste de terminer mon diner et j'étais sur le point de me remettre au travail lorsque la sonnerie de cellulaire de Sam retentit. C'était une affreuse musique qui commençait très fort et je ressentis les battements de je ne sais trop quels instruments de musique faire empirer mon mal de tête.

- Sam, il faut que tu changes cette sonnerie mon gars. C'est la mort, dis-je finalement tout en mettant mes mains dans son visage.

- Ouain, me dit-il simplement. Quoi? Répondit-il au téléphone d'un ton raide.

Je me demandai mentalement à qui il pouvait bien parler pour avoir répondu de cette manière-là. Je me doutais cependant de la personne qui était à l'autre bout du fil alors qu'il répondait à une question que je ne pouvais entendre.

- Je croyais que t'étais avec Callaghan, continua-t-il.

Ahh, ça devait être McNally, me fis-je la remarque alors que je pouvais entendre l'impatience dans sa voix. N'entendant plus rien, je me doutai qu'elle était probablement en train de faire l'un de ses monologues dont elle seule en avait le secret. Même par temps normal Sam avait une patience limité pour ce genre de truc, j'osais à peine imaginer comment il se sentait maintenant.

- McNally, j'ai déjà mal à la tête, dit-il sur un ton découragé.

Je ris seul dans mon coin alors que mes soupçons étaient confirmés. Cette fille avait le don d'énerver Sam en se mettant dans les pires situations possibles. Mais je devais quand même avoué qu'elle était également la seule qui réussissait à lui mettre un grand sourire dans le visage.

Je soupirai en faisant tourner ma chaise sur 360 degrés, tentant d'entendre ce qu'elle lui disait à l'autre bout du fil sans toutefois y arriver. Elle devait encore être en train de lui expliquer ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse, et je connaissais très bien la manière dont elle s'y prenait.

- Le docteur a dit? Le docteur n'est pas policier. Où est Callaghan? Continua-t-il alors que je pouvais presque entendre le froncement de ses sourcils dans sa voix.

Andy avait cette manière d'expliquer en mettant tout plein de détails, parfois totalement inutiles, et en n'allant pas toujours, jamais en fait, droit au but en quelques phrases.

- Et ça me concerne parce que, euh…

Je trouvais toujours ça aussi drôle de voir, et d'entendre, ces deux-là se prendre la tête tous les jours. Ça rendait certains services beaucoup moins longs et plus drôles, même si Sam ne devait pas vraiment être du même avis.

- Okay, okay, okay, calme toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Lui demanda-t-il enfin après ce qui semblait être un argument douloureux pour Sam qui se passa la main dans le visage.

Un instant passa alors que Sam écoutait sa requête, je l'entendis répondre avant de le voir baisser son cellulaire tout en le regardant d'un air abasourdi, comme s'il était soudainement rendus rose et avec des brillants partout.

J'avais détourné mes yeux des papiers que je faisais semblant de lire, et l'observai l'espace d'un instant, me demandant réellement ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

- Ah. Ouain, dit-il à son téléphone sans même prendre la peine de le remettre sur son oreille avant de répondre.

Il raccrocha et je lui jetai un regard, lui demandant silencieusement qu'est-ce qui venait juste de se passer. Il secoua la tête et balaya l'air de la main comme s'il ne pouvait absolument pas en parler sans empirer son mal de tête.

J'haussai les épaules, me doutant que McNally ne faisait qu'être elle-même comme d'habitude et qu'elle s'était encore mise dans le pétrin. Je retournai à mes papiers, après tout Sam et elle finissaient toujours par s'arranger et faire la paix.

* * *

><p>Je revenais de la salle de bain lorsque je vis Sammy et McNally en train de discuter dans le corridor. Sans trop m'approcher d'eux je tendis l'oreille tentant d'entendre ce qui se passait. J'étais toujours curieux sur ce genre de chose.<p>

- Je devrais vraiment y aller avec toi, entendis-je Sam lui dire avant qu'elle ne lui réplique le contraire.

Elle continua rapidement à propos de quelque chose qu'elle avait fait rater et qu'elle devait maintenant régler. J'avais presque l'impression que Sam était de meilleure humeur, mais elle enchaîna en lui demandant de lui prêter les clés de son camion.

Sam et son camion… C'était déjà toute une histoire quand je voulais le conduire! Mais on aurait dit que Sam s'était résolu à le lui laisser car il lui tendit les clés en levant les yeux au ciel et en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des freins étant capricieux avant de lui recommander d'être prudente.

Je me décidai finalement à m'avancer vers lui alors qu'il faisait un pas vers le bureau.

- Hey, Sammy, je pensais que, euhm, Callaghan avait ta recrue aujourd'hui, dis-je tout en tâchant de lui tirer des informations sur ce qui venait de se passer.

- Oui, et bien Callaghan est occupé, me répondit-il simplement.

- Oh, dis-je en hochant la tête.

Je le regardai durant quelques secondes, sachant très bien que c'était plus que ça. Sam n'aurait jamais prêté son camion, même sous les menaces, s'il n'avait pas, au moins un peu, confiance en elle.

- Quoi? Je l'aide un peu c'est tout, me dit-il en adoptant un ton détaché

- Oui, oui, oui c'est sûr, continuai-je avant de retourner à ma paperasse.

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, quand je sortis du poste, je fus surpris de voir Sam toujours dans le stationnement. J'aurais cru qu'il serait déjà retourné à la maison, mais il était adossé à son camion, les bras croisés et l'air dans la lune. Je m'approchai lentement de lui avant de lui demander s'il venait prendre un verre.<p>

- Unh-unh, dit-il simplement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite en riant un peu.

- Oh, alors tu ressens toujours les effets d'hier soir? Oui, oui je comprends c'est sûr, dis-je tout en posant ma main sur son bras.

Sam me sourit tout en hochant la tête pour confirmer ce que je venais juste de dire.

- Moi je dis qu'il faut soigner le mal par le mal, ajoutai-je.

- Ouais, c'est ça, me dit-il en riant. – Non j'attends juste mes clés, et toi tu devrais rentrer chez-toi et aller te coucher, ajouta-il alors que je m'étirais.

Il avait bien raison de dire ça, j'étais à moitié mort et une bonne nuit de sommeil me ferait bien du bien. Je le regardai, réalisant combien il se préoccupait toujours de tout le monde malgré son attitude qui nous laissait parfois croire le contraire.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Tu t'occupes de tout le monde toi aujourd'hui, lui dis-je.

Je détournai les yeux de Sam pour voir Andy qui marchait tranquillement vers eux. Je ressentis soudainement le besoin de répéter encore une fois ce que j'avais déjà dit à Sam mais moins clairement.

- Euhm, est-ce que tu attends ta recrue? Dis-je en baissant les yeux vers le sol, plongeant mes mains dans mes poches avant de le regarder à nouveau.

- Non, je te l'ai dit, j'attends mes clés, me répéta-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air convaincant.

Cependant, je le connaissais depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir voir clair dans son jeu et dans ses excuses. Il avait beau affirmer le contraire, je savais qu'il existait réellement une attraction entre lui et la jeune femme.

- Oui oui, c'est ça. Mais tu sais, euhm, Sammy, les officiers et les recrues… ne peuvent… essayai-je d'articuler maladroitement.

Malgré ce que disaient les règles, je n'avais pas trop envie de réprimander Sam. Je ne l'avais pas vu avec personne de sérieux depuis des années, et évidemment, il fallait que celle qui lui plaise soit hors limites.

- Je vais y aller, je vais être au Penny si jamais t'as besoin.. de euhm, n'importe quoi, terminai-je finalement alors qu'Andy était rendue plus près de nous.

- C'est bon, me dit-il tout en me tapant sur l'épaule alors que je m'éloignais.

- Okay, bonne nuit, dis-je simplement en marchant vers ma voiture.

Je fis un signe de la main à Andy et continuai lentement, tout de même curieux de ce qu'ils allaient se dire. Je déverrouillai les portières de ma voiture avant de me glisser à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais plus entendre leur conversation, mais j'avais tout de même une belle vue sur eux.

J'attendis quelques secondes alors que je les voyais discuter. Je devinai qu'elle devait être en train de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Callaghan aujourd'hui, et je pouvais bien voir dans son visage que quelque chose la dérangeait. Je compris que Sam lui avait proposé d'aller prendre un verre ou bien d'aller la reconduire.

C'était bien lui ça! Il me disait qu'il allait directement à la maison, mais proposait à Andy d'aller prendre un verre. Bien évidemment je comprenais que ce n'était pas exactement la même chose. Je devais avouer que Sam avait plutôt bon goût, Andy était une jolie jeune femme, et j'espérais silencieusement que quelque chose arrive entre eux.

Sam l'avait bien mérité après tout, et si McNally était celle qui était capable de le rendre heureux, et bien je me foutais un peu du règlement, me fis-je la remarque avant de relever les yeux vers la scène qui se passait devant moi.

Ils avaient fait un pas l'un vers l'autre et je vis que mon ami avait posé sa main sur la joue d'Andy, lui faisant un sourire réconfortant. Je souris seul dans ma voiture, m'imaginant ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de lui dire. Je vis la jeune femme lui sourire en retour, qui pouvait résister au sourire de Sam, me dis-je tout en souriant à mon tour.

Andy se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et alla déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Sam qui glissa rapidement ses mains dans son dos pour la soutenir contre lui.

Je souris tout en ayant une petite pensée pour le règlement. Je la balayai immédiatement en voyant Andy glisser ses bras autour du cou de mon ami. Je n'avais pas 20 ans, et j'en avais vu des gens s'embrasser, et pourtant il y avait quelque chose de plus dans cette étreinte qui était en train de se dérouler devant moi.

La manière dont Sam la soutenait contre lui me surprenait réellement. Il la tenait délicatement, tout comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se casse sous ses doigts, mais en même temps je sentais toute l'émotion dans ce petit geste.

Même si Sam ne voulait pas l'avouer à personne, ni même à lui-même, moi je le savais très bien. J'avais vécu assez de chose avec lui pour apprendre à le connaître, et je n'avais jamais vu personne l'atteindre autant que cette jeune femme qui se tenait dans ses bras en ce moment. Il finirait bien par le réaliser, mais moi je savais déjà qu'il était très attaché à sa recrue.

Je les regardai un instant de plus, sa main s'était glissée contre le visage d'Andy et il glissa son pouce doucement contre sa joue. Ses gestes étaient tellement doux que je me sentis soudainement de trop. Peu importe ce que disait le règlement, ces deux-là étaient destinés à être ensemble, conclus-je en leur jetant un dernier regard avant de mettre mes clés dans le contact de la voiture.

* * *

><p><em>Aloooors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Moi j'adooore Oliver! Vraiment je l'aime troop! Cette scène à la fin de l'épisode 6 me fait juste sourire à tous les coups! Breef j'espère que ça avait du bon sens ce que j'ai écrit! Je trouvais ça bien de faire quelque chose de son point de vue pour une fois… Sinon c'est clair ça aurait été encore du Hurt Confort comme mon autre fic! Je voulais faire différent! Vous irez la lire en tout cas! ;)_

_Siiiinon j'ai le droit à un review? Je ne vous oublie pas làlà! Il me reste encore quelques cadeaux de vacances! ^^ À suivre dans quelques jours!_


	7. 1x07 : Hot and Bottered

_Ahhhh que j'avais hâte d'écrire celui-là! Je saiiiis que techniquement il y a déjà eu un baiser dans cet épisode, mais bon, j'avais envie de le réécrire à ma façon! Dooonc… le voilà! Hurt/Confort, comme vous devez vous en douter! Mais cet épisode me criait de lui écrire un baiser Hurt/Confort! =D_

_J'espère que vous allez l'aimer! Le point de vue change durant l'histoire et je vous l'ai écrit pour ne pas que vous soyez trop perdu dans ça! On se retrouve en bas! :)_

_Rookie Blue ne m'appartient toujours pas… sinon nous n'aurions pas à attendre encore 9 mois avant d'avoir la suite! JE SUIS EN MANQUE!_

_Ohh et je voulais dire un merci tout spécial à tout ceux qui ont laissés un review! Comme j'écris en français je n'ai pas tant de lecteurs, donc ça me fait toujours très plaisir de vous lire! Vous êtes géniaux et je vous aime tous! =D Un merci tout spécial à yinbuffy qui a pris la peine de me laisser un review par chapitre! :) Merci tout le monde! Vous faites ma journée!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That feeling in your gut…you gotta learn to listen to it. It's telling you what you need to do. <strong>__**You gotta learn to trust it."**_

_Andy McNally _

Je poussai la porte du vestiaire des filles et allai m'asseoir tout de suite sur le banc situé près des casiers. La pièce était déserte et j'en remerciai le ciel. Je n'avais pas envie de répéter encore que j'allais bien, surtout que c'était un mensonge. Je n'aimais pas du tout dire que je n'allais pas bien, mais j'aurais cru au moins que Luke s'en rendrait compte même si je lui avais affirmé le contraire.

Me relevant, je me changeai finalement, l'esprit cependant toujours occupé à repensé aux évènements précédents et à celui que je me plaisais à appeler mon petit ami. Méritait-il seulement ce titre ce soir?

Il était seulement obsédé par son travail. L'étincelle que j'avais vue dans ses yeux lorsqu'il m'avait dit que l'enquête était énorme m'avait un peu découragée. J'aurais tant aimé y voir la même étincelle à mon égard, mais on aurait dit que je passais toujours en dernier. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment prêté attention, mais ce soir, après tout ce que j'avais vécu, j'aurais aimé qu'il reste avec moi. Surtout qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour aider et qu'il n'était pas obligé.

Je n'avais même pas eu droit à un câlin ou bien à un mot d'encouragement. Soupirant longuement, je passai mes mains dans mon visage avant de me rasseoir sur le banc. Je me baissai pour attacher mes souliers et j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir.

- Hey, me dit une voix que j'aurais sans doute pu reconnaître entre mille.

- Hey, dis-je seulement en reportant ma concentration sur la boucle de mes chaussures.

- Je reviens de l'hôpital. Shaw prends déjà avantage de la situation si ça peut te rassurer. Il m'a forcé à aller lui chercher un hamburger, me dit-il tout en s'approchant de moi.

Il s'assit sur le banc près de moi en observant ses mains et sa seule présence me fit me sentir un peu mieux que je l'étais tantôt.

- Quand est-ce qu'ils le laisseront repartir? Demandai-je en tentant de ne pas paraître trop affectée.

- Une côte de cassée? Ah, il sera sorti demain, il reviendra travailler dans une semaine, me répondit-il sur un ton détaché, comme si tout ça n'était pas si important.

- Mon Dieu, il croyait déjà que j'étais maudite, qu'est-ce qu'il va penser maintenant, dis-je avec un petit rire sarcastique.

- Tu me blagues? Il a perdu son arme, tu l'as retrouvé. Je dirais plus que tu es son ange gardien en ce moment, me dit-il sur un ton que je croyais sincère.

J'hochai la tête tout en rebaissant les yeux sur mes mains croisées sur mes genoux. Peu importe ce que Sam et tout le monde me dirait, je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever ce sentiment de culpabilité. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'Oliver avait été blessé ou parce que j'avais tué quelqu'un, mais je me sentais vraiment mal.

- Merci, dis-je tout de même, appréciant qu'il prenne au moins la peine d'essayer de me rassurer, contrairement à un certain détective.

- Comment tu vas? Me demanda-t-il l'air concerné en ne me quittant toujours pas du regard.

- Moi? Je vais... Bien. Très bien, dis-je en essayant de faire sonner réels ces mots que j'avais tant répétés.

Il ne sembla pas me croire et j'hochai vigoureusement la tête ne sachant pas trop qui j'essayais de convaincre, lui ou moi. Il hocha la tête, sachant que ce n'était pas réellement la vérité, mais me laissant le choix de ne pas en parler.

- Okay. Tu as tué quelqu'un aujourd'hui, répliqua-t-il sur un ton sérieux mais compréhensif.

- Et bien je n'avais pas vraiment le choix… donc… dis-je tout en évitant son regard, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir l'air faible en ce moment.

- Tu veux en parler? Me demanda-t-il avec un air si concerné que j'eus plus de difficulté à rester froide.

- Pas vraiment, non, dis-je finalement tout en secouant la tête.

- Okay. Si tu changes d'avis, appelle-moi, me dit-il seulement.

Je le remerciai, j'étais réellement reconnaissante de ce qu'il s'efforçait de faire pour moi. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était ce que j'aurais tant voulu que Luke fasse quelques minutes plus tôt. Même s'il ne voulait pas rester avec moi toute la nuit, au moins qu'il me propose de l'appeler si ça n'allait pas, ou me dire qu'il viendrait me voir pas trop tard.

Je le regardai finalement, hochant la tête pour appuyer à quel point je lui étais reconnaissante d'être là. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et un frisson me parcourut alors que notre regard s'éternisait. Je m'en voulus d'avoir pensé il y a quelques mois que Luke était plus fiable que Sam, ce soir j'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était le contraire.

- Andy, tu as fait tout ce qui fallait aujourd'hui, tu as écouté ton instinct, et tu avais raison, dit-il voyant que je n'étais pas totalement convaincue que j'avais fait la bonne chose.

- Mm-hmm, marmonnai-je en baissant la tête.

Je tentai d'éviter son regard l'espace d'un instant avant de finalement replonger mes yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient si remplis d'inquiétude à mon égard, et si pleins de compassion que je m'y perdis l'espace d'un instant. Acceptant le réconfort qu'il me fournissait même en ne faisant que me regarder.

Me surprenant à vouloir me blottir dans ses bras, je rebaissai les yeux, hochant toujours la tête, pour affirmer que j'allais bien. Il m'observa quelques secondes de plus avant de dire quelque chose.

- Okay, c'est bon, affirma-t-il seulement avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Il ne se retourna pas et disparut derrière la porte alors que je le suivais des yeux. J'aurais presque aimé qu'il reste avec moi, qu'il m'oblige à lui parler, qu'il me dise qu'il ne savait que trop bien que je n'allais pas et qu'il ne me laisserait pas. Mais je devais avouer que je lui avais assuré que j'allais bien trop de fois pour qu'il agisse ainsi.

Je regardai la porte se refermer et fixai le plafond des yeux avant de reporter mon regard sur mes genoux, mordant mes lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Je me relevai finalement du banc, attrapant mon sac avant de me diriger vers la porte. Après tout j'étais une grande fille j'étais bien capable de m'occuper de moi-même, tentai-je de me convaincre en sortant du poste de police.

Je tentai de penser à autre chose tout le long du trajet jusqu'à chez-nous, mais je n'arrivais pas du tout à me sortir les dernières heures de la tête. Je poussai finalement la porte de mon appartement et me laissai tomber sur le divan, regardant le plafond alors que je sentais tout ce que j'avais repoussé toute la soirée remonter.

Laissant tomber la barrière que j'avais dressée entre moi et mes émotions, je me mise à pleurer. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que j'eus commencé que je réalisai que je n'arriverais plus à m'arrêter. Je tentai vainement de reprendre mon souffle à travers les sanglots qui agitaient mon corps.

Tremblante, je tentai de reprendre contenance en passant mes mains dans mon visage, sans obtenir de résultat. Les ramenant devant moi, j'observai mes paumes, me sentant affreusement coupable. J'avais tué un homme ce soir, peu importe ce que n'importe qui pourrait dire, j'avais tué… un homme. Je lui avais enlevé la vie. Oui, cet homme était quelqu'un d'abominable, mais il avait tout de même une vie.

Sanglotant toujours, j'attrapai mon cellulaire au fond de ma poche. Mes doigts tremblaient tellement que je renonçai à signaler son numéro, appuyant plutôt sur la touche #4 de ma composition automatique.

Le téléphone sonna une fois, deux fois, sept fois avant d'aller au répondeur… Je soupirai.

_« Vous avez bien rejoint Luke Callaghan, je suis occupé pour le moment, laissez-moi un message je vous rappelle dès que possible, merci. »_

Je raccrochai rapidement le téléphone et le contemplai longuement, essayant de reprendre mon souffle sans y arriver. Hoquetant toujours, j'ouvris de nouveau l'appareil et appuyai cette fois-ci sur le #3 avant d'appuyer sur _send_. J'entendais ma respiration hachurée dans le combiné et je soupirai, attendant impatiemment qu'il réponde…

* * *

><p><em>Sam Swarek<em>

Je rentrai chez-moi attrapant la lampe de poche que j'avais laissée sur la table près de l'entrée. L'électricité n'était toujours pas revenue et mon appartement était transformé en une réelle fournaise. J'eu une pensée pour Andy alors que je refermais la porte. Je savais très bien qu'elle n'allait pas _bien _comme elle me l'avait répété, mais si elle ne voulait pas en parler, je n'insisterais pas.

Déposant mes clés sur la table de la cuisine, j'ouvris le réfrigérateur pour me prendre une bière bien qu'elle soit chaude dû au manque d'électricité. Sortant l'ouvre-bouteille du tiroir, je la décapsulai rapidement avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

Sortant un livre poussiéreux de ma bibliothèque, j'allais m'asseoir avec ma lampe de poche lorsque mon téléphone portable sonna dans ma poche arrière. L'attrapant rapidement, je regardai l'identité de l'appelant, _A. Mcnally, _je n'étais pas surpris et je répondis rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Andy? Ça va? Demandai-je rapidement, me doutant qu'elle n'appelait probablement pas pour me souhaiter une bonne soirée.

- Oui… en fait, non, commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. – Luke ne répond pas au téléphone, il doit être encore au _Rec Center,_ et moi je suis seule chez-nous, et je… je n'y arrive pas Sam… je n'arrive pas à arrêter de pleurer, dit-elle alors que sa voix cassait totalement.

- Hey, McNally, calme-toi, respire doucement, dis-je en reposant ma bouteille sur la table.

- Je ne peux pas, je l'ai tué Sam, j'ai tiré sur lui, six fois, six… bredouilla-t-elle le souffle toujours hachuré.

- J'ai besoin que tu te calmes, Andy, je m'en viens d'accord, mais calme-toi, lui dis-je tout en attrapant mes clés sur la table avant d'ouvrir la porte rapidement.

- Okay, dit-elle en essayant de prendre une grande respiration qui se termina en sanglot.

- McNally, écoute-moi, dis-je en utilisant son nom de famille, espérant que ça la fasse se ressaisir un peu. – Je m'en viens, mais je vais devoir raccrocher pour conduire, je suis là dans dix minutes, lui dis-je finalement en attendant sa réponse.

Elle acquiesça presque silencieusement et je refermai mon téléphone, ouvrant la porte de mon camion en même temps avant de m'installer derrière le volant.

Je circulai à travers les rues sombres tout le plus rapidement possible et arrêtai finalement mon camion devant le bloc appartement de ma partenaire. Je coupai le contact avant de sortir à la hâte de mon véhicule. Je gravis les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre avant de sonner, la porte se déverrouilla rapidement et je pénétrai à l'intérieur.

Andy avait déjà ouvert sa porte lorsque j'arrivai devant son appartement et elle me fit un petit signe de la main.

- Hey, me dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus calme que celle que j'avais entendue au téléphone seulement quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Hey, dis-je seulement, trouvant cette salutation un peu obsolète après l'appel qui venait de se terminer.

- Je m'excuse, dit-elle seulement, baissant les yeux vers ses pieds, comme si soudainement en personne elle se sentait obligée de se montrer forte.

- Je peux entrer? Dis-je me sentant soudainement inutile.

Elle hocha la tête et j'entrai derrière elle, refermant la porte de l'appartement avant de la suivre. Elle s'assit sur le divan dans son salon et je fis de même, la regardant longuement. Elle avait les yeux rougis de toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées dans les dernières minutes et je pouvais la voir trembler même si elle essayait de le cacher.

Je déposai ma main sur son épaule, et elle tourna son regard vers moi, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Je vis sa lèvre trembler, et elle ferma les yeux, tentant probablement de ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

- Andy, je suis là, dis-je simplement, espérant qu'elle arrêterait de tout contenir.

Elle hocha la tête et rouvrit les yeux, puisant le courage et la force de finalement ouvrir la bouche sans pleurer de nouveau.

- Tu deviens un policier, et à l'académie, ils te le disent que tu vas avoir à faire à des choses comme ça, je le savais, avant même de m'inscrire… commença-t-elle lentement.

J'entourai ses épaules de mon bras alors que je l'encourageais à continuer tout en caressant doucement sa peau nue de mon pouce.

- On nous apprend à viser, à tirer, à reconnaître les bonnes situations, continua-t-elle comme si chaque mot était difficile à prononcer. – Tout le monde nous dit comment la première fois c'est épouvantable, mais je croyais réellement que j'étais plus forte que ça, m'avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Je la laissai reprendre son souffle quelques secondes alors qu'elle secouait la tête comme si elle était découragée de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

- Et ce soir… Ce soir… Je ne pense pas qu'il y a rien qui aurait pu me préparer à ça. C'était tellement différent que tout ce que j'avais cru, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'évaluer ce qui allait se passer, les conséquences de tout ça, je n'ai que tiré, et je n'ai pas arrêté avant d'être certaine qu'il était mort, termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Glissant mes doigts le long de son bras, j'hochai la tête, d'accord avec elle. J'eus soudainement le souvenir de la première fois que ça m'était arrivé.

- Tu as raison, il n'y a rien qui nous prépare à ça. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas forte, c'est parce que tu es humaine. Tu ne peux pas prendre une vie comme ça, et rester froide, c'est ça qui ne serait pas normal. Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai eu à tuer quelqu'un, dis-je d'un ton doux.

Elle se rapprocha lentement de moi, accotant sa tête contre mon épaule.

- Je suis retourné chez-moi seul après, je me suis saoulé, et j'ai pleuré pendant au moins une bonne heure, lui avouai-je en reposant ma tête sur le dessus de la sienne.

Se reculant elle hocha la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes et j'aurais tant voulu pouvoir atténuer la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

- Je ne voulais pas être seule ce soir, dit-elle simplement, pinçant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

- Je sais, et Callaghan n'aurait jamais dû retourner là-bas, il le savait bien que tu avais besoin de lui, dis-je tout en essayant de cacher l'animosité que je ressentais à l'égard de mon collègue détective.

Elle regarda le plafond alors que les larmes recommençaient à couler le long de ses joues, et je l'attirai contre moi, passant mes bras autour de son corps. Elle résista l'espace d'un instant avant de se blottir tout contre moi, sanglotant à nouveau, quoiqu'un peu moins brutalement que tout à l'heure.

Je passai mes mains dans son dos, lui murmurant à l'oreille que c'était fini et que tout irait bien. L'une de mes mains s'égara dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de mon cou.

Ses sanglots s'atténuèrent tranquillement alors que je la serrais dans mes bras, tentant de lui faire oublier ce qui s'était passé, bien que je sache très bien que ça ne serait pas aussi facile.

C'est ce moment-là que l'électricité choisit pour revenir et tous les appareils électriques se mirent en marche en même temps. Les lumières nous aveuglaient et je la repoussai gentiment, lui disant que j'allais aller fermer quelques choses. Elle hocha la tête, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine avant de s'accoter contre le dossier du divan.

Je refermai les lumières et la radio qui hurlait dans sa chambre avant de revenir dans le salon. La télé était toujours allumée et je la vis regarder son téléphone alors que je m'approchais d'elle.

- C'est Luke, me dit-elle simplement en me montrant le téléphone.

- Tu veux que je te laisse? Lui dis-je en pointant la porte.

Elle secoua la tête avant de couper la sonnerie et de déposer son téléphone sur la table devant elle. Je revins prendre place près d'elle sur le divan.

- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas lui dire de venir te rejoindre? Ajoutai-je me sentant un peu mal d'être là plutôt que son petit ami.

- Il n'avait qu'à ne pas retourner là-bas, me dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses mains croisées sur ses jambes.

- Est-ce que je reste? Demandai-je doucement.

Elle hocha la tête et la reposa sur mon épaule délicatement avant de pousser un grand soupir. Je reposai ma tête sur le dessus de la sienne, entourant ses épaules de mon bras à nouveau, la serrant légèrement contre moi. Nous restâmes en silence quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se recule pour me regarder. Je tentai de voir ce qui se passait dans sa tête alors qu'elle me fixait longuement.

- Merci, me dit-elle en glissant sa main contre ma joue.

- N'importe quand, répondis-je aussi silencieusement qu'elle.

Je frissonnai sous ses petits doigts alors qu'elle s'approchait lentement de moi. Glissant mes yeux sur ses lèvres je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant si elle était sûre de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle posa son doigt sur mes lèvres pour faire taire la question que j'allais poser. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, l'écartant de ma bouche avant de me rapprocher d'elle à mon tour. Elle lia nos doigts alors qu'elle refermait l'espace nous séparant, déposant légèrement ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un doux baiser.

Je posai ma main libre dans son dos afin de la retenir contre moi. Je ne voulais pas du tout prendre avantage d'elle et je m'efforçai de garder le baiser le moins passionné que je le pouvais malgré tout ce que je ressentais pour elle depuis plusieurs mois. Je savais très bien que si quelque chose arrivait ce soir, ce ne serait que parce qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort et d'oublier ce qui s'était passé; je ne voulais que notre première fois se passe comme ça.

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux, se rapprochant de moi encore un peu, voulant plus que la simple étreinte que nous étions en train de partager. Je la repoussai délicatement avant de la regarder l'espace d'un instant. Elle me fit un léger sourire et je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour quelques secondes avant de me reculer une seconde fois, l'embrassant sur le front avant de la serrer dans mes bras.

- N'importe quand, répétai-je ne sachant pas si je voulais parler du baiser ou de notre conversation.

Je la sentis sourire contre mon cou alors que je la retenais contre mon corps, ayant seulement envie de la protéger, aujourd'hui et pour toujours…

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Comment vous l'avez trouvé? C'était bien? Mauvais? :P Vous pouvez me le dire en appuyant sur le joli petit bouton juste au-dessous! ^^Vous le savez que je suis accro aux reviews! Breeef! Je vous laisse reviewer! =D Il vous reste deux autres surprises que je posterai dans la semaine! ;) <em>

_Ohh et… je suis la seule en manque de Rookie Blue? JE SUIS EN MANQUE! :( De Rookie Blue et de Sam Swarek! Et d'Andy aussiiii! Comment je vais faire pour survivre jusqu'à juin prochain?_


	8. 1x08 : Honor Roll

_Voilaaaa! Un autre? Et ouiiii quelle semaine productive voyons donc! Ça pas de bon sens mon affaire! =D Héhé! J'aime bien celui-là aussi! Vous allez le voir, mais la phrase de Sam « It was wat it was » m'a mise vraiment en colère lors de cet épisode! Hihi! Je me suis fait plaisir là!_

_POV neutre cette fois-ci, un petit Angst comme je les aime bien! J'espère que vous allez apprécier! _

_Oh, comme d'hab riiien ne m'appartient, sauf ce joli chalet en plein milieu de nulle part que j'ai construit de mes blanches mains avec ma famille et qui est INCROYABLEMENT inspirant on dirait!_

_Ohhh et j'aime TROP cette phrase que Noëlle dit au début de l'épisode!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bounce in your step, twinkle in your eyes, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were in love.<strong>_

Andy se leva et s'excusa à ses amis avant de faire le tour du bar, cherchant Luke des yeux. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'une main l'attrapa par le bras et la força à s'arrêter. Elle se retourna, jetant un regard à la personne qui avait entravé son chemin.

- Hey, attends, lui dit Sam tout en la regardant. – Hey, continua-t-il lorsqu'elle se fut arrêtée à sa hauteur.

- Hey, lui répondit Andy, le ton beaucoup plus froid que celui qu'elle réservait normalement à son partenaire.

Il la regarda un instant, se demandant par quoi commencer alors qu'elle fixait partout ailleurs sauf vers lui. Elle avait l'air impatient et même s'il aurait voulu le contraire, cela affecta Sam.

- Ça prenait du courage, aller dire ce que vous aviez trouvé comme ça. Ouaip, dit-il sur un ton qu'il tentait de rendre amical. – Je suis désolé je ne t'ai pas cru, um, je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir écouté plus tôt, confia-t-il finalement, passant par-dessus son orgueil pour lui avouer ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle tout simplement le ton toujours plus bête qu'il aurait voulu.

-Non, Andy, lui dit-il tout en la retenant alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle s'arrêta avant de le regarder en haussant un sourcil. Il la contempla l'espace de quelques secondes, toujours silencieux. Il aurait voulu lui dire tant de chose, il se serait excusé mille fois si seulement ça aurait pu faire changer la manière dont elle le regardait.

- Tu avais raison d'accord? C'était ce que c'était, dit-elle froidement, reprenant les mots qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt dans la journée.

Ces mots lui firent plus mal que lorsqu'il les avait prononcés cependant. Comme si l'entendre de sa bouche les rendait réels, car il ne les avait jamais vraiment considérés comme vrais.

Il était arrivé au poste ce matin-là avec deux cafés et la ferme intention d'avoir une vraie conversation avec elle. Il ne voulait pas que ce qui s'était passé la nuit de la panne de courant ne soit qu'un petit accident de parcours, il attendait cela depuis plusieurs semaines et elle était repartie sans dire un mot après l'avoir laissé sur sa faim.

Il aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, que ce n'était pas seulement que ça, il aurait tant voulu lui dire au début de la journée qu'il souhaitait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, il voulait plus que juste que quelques minutes de baisers et de caresses sans lendemain. Mais Callaghan était arrivé et lui avait envoyé qu'Andy lui avait proposé d'aller à sa cabane de pêcheur et soudainement toutes ses bonnes intentions s'étaient envolées.

Après avoir jeté le café, extra chaud avec beaucoup de lait et sans sucre, il s'était promis d'arrêter de penser à Andy comme il l'avait fait ces derniers jours, mais il devait avouer que ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Il ouvrit la bouche, venant pour dire quelque chose lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit à quelques mètres d'eux et Andy se retourna pour apercevoir Luke entrer.

Il soupira silencieusement et se donna le droit de la regarder quelques instants de plus avant de finalement se résigner.

- Passe une belle soirée, lui dit Sam tout simplement en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus sincère possible même s'il aurait tout donné pour être à la place de Callaghan ce soir.

Elle le remercia et se dirigea vers Luke, le saluant rapidement. Il la regarda un instant, considérant son air abattu avant de lui demander si elle était en train de penser à le laisser tomber pour ce soir.

- Luke, je peux te parler un instant? Lui demanda-t-elle en pointant la porte du bar de la main.

- Absolument, répondit-il en ouvrant la porte, glissant sa main derrière son dos alors qu'elle mettait le pied à l'extérieur.

Elle s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin et attendit qu'il la rejoigne, croisant les bras devant elle, fixant le ciel illuminé par les lueurs des bâtiments et des automobiles qui passaient plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? L'interrogea-t-il inquiet.

Regardant ses pieds l'espace d'un instant Andy se demanda qu'elle réponse elle pouvait bien lui donner. Cette journée l'avait totalement épuisée et la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait c'était de faire une heure et demie de voiture pour aller passer la nuit dans une cabane avec un homme alors qu'elle avait pensé à quelqu'un d'autre toute la semaine.

- Luke, je ne crois pas que j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller, commença-t-elle toujours sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. – Je veux dire, je me disais que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée quand tu me l'as proposé, mais j'ai vraiment eu une mauvaise journée et je crois que j'aimerais mieux rester chez-toi ce soir, ajouta-t-elle décidant que passer la soirée avec Luke était toujours mieux que de la passer seule.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Callaghan interrompit ses paroles et elle releva finalement ses yeux vers lui. Elle lui fit signe de prendre l'appel et il décrocha rapidement. Elle l'entendit parler d'une enquête qui n'était pas réglé et d'une piste soi-disant incroyable qui venait d'être trouvée. Il acquiesça et répondit qu'il serait là dans une vingtaine de minutes avant de raccrocher la ligne.

- Ils viennent de trouver l'arme du crime et les empreintes de notre suspect principal, expliqua-t-il sans lui demander son avis.

-Oh, je peux retourner chez-moi, je suis fatiguée de toute manière, dit-elle en tentant d'avoir l'air détaché

- Andy, je leur aurais dit non si tu m'avais dit que tu voulais aller à mon chalet, essaya-t-il d'un ton cajoleur. – Je peux toujours rappeler et leur dire que je ne viendrai pas, continua-t-il rapidement.

- Non, je comprends que c'est important, on passera la soirée ensemble demain, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Luke lui demanda une dernière fois si elle en était sûre avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres et de partir, laissant la jeune femme seule au milieu du stationnement. Pesant ses options, elle décida de retourner à l'intérieur; un verre de tequila ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal pensa-t-elle.

Poussant la lourde porte, elle essaya de passer inaperçue de ses amis, ne voulant pas devoir justifier que Luke était encore parti travailler.

Elle contourna la foule et alla s'asseoir seule au bar avant de faire signe au barman. Il lui amena sa boisson quelques minutes plus tard et elle la contempla d'un air distrait. Elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un s'était assis près d'elle mais elle ne releva pas la tête, toujours absorbé par le liquide au fond de son verre.

- Laisse-moi deviné, Callaghan a été appelé par le bureau? Lui demanda Sam qui était maintenant rendu assis sur le siège à sa droite.

Andy hocha la tête sans daigner le regarder et avala le contenu de son verre d'un coup sec avant d'en demander un second à l'homme derrière le bar.

- Si tu veux mon avis, il est totalement ridicule, continua-t-il les yeux toujours fixés sur un point devant lui.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, lui répondit-elle en calant son deuxième verre aussi rapidement que le premier.

- Callaghan est un idiot, continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle venait juste de dire.

Andy secoua la tête de gauche à droite et se leva rapidement de son banc, décidant que finalement elle préférait rentrer chez-elle. Sam la suivit cependant alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce bondée, poussant la porte pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes.

- Tu vas me suivre longtemps comme ça? Dit-elle en se retournant pour faire face à Swarek une fois qu'elle fut rendue quelques mètres plus loin.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu me croies et que tu comprennes pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça, lui répliqua-t-il sur le même ton énervé qu'elle avait utilisé pour lui parler quelques secondes auparavant.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas de plus, accélérant en espérant que Sam arrêterait de la suivre, mais sans résultat. Elle s'arrêta une seconde fois avant de se retourner vers lui.

- C'était ce que c'était, je n'y pense plus, qu'y a-t-il de plus à dire? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et la regarda pendant quelques secondes, rassemblant ce qu'il allait lui dire dans sa tête avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche.

- Je n'arrive seulement pas à croire qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé il y a un peu plus d'une semaine tu sois déjà prête à proposer à Luke d'aller à sa cabane de pêche avec lui, comme si ce n'était pas grave qu'il t'ait laissé totalement seule après que tu aies tué un homme, essaya-t-il de lui expliquer.

- Premièrement c'est Luke qui m'a proposé d'aller à sa cabane de pêche comme tu dis, et deuxièmement je suis une grande fille j'étais capable de m'occuper de moi-même ce soir-là, lui lança-t-elle le ton toujours raide.

- Ohhh parce que c'est être capable de t'occuper de toi-même venir cogner à ma porte et me sauter dessus parce que tu as tant besoin de quelqu'un pour te faire oublier ce qui s'était passé? Dit-il le ton un peu plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et il s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir été si froid avec elle, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il s'avança vers elle, ouvrant la bouche pour s'excuser alors qu'elle levait la main devant elle, secouant la tête.

- Je croyais qu'on avait déjà réglé ça, c'était ce que c'était, on peut pass…

- Arrête de répéter ça, l'interrompit-il, criant presque alors qu'elle le regardait avec des grands yeux surpris.

Andy se retourna rapidement, recommençant à marcher, s'éloignant de lui. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, un instant il disait que c'était rien, et l'autre instant il lui demandait d'arrêter. Sam lui-même n'arrivait pas à se comprendre et il se passa les mains dans le visage avant de courir sur quelques mètres pour la rattraper.

Il déposa sa main sur son épaule et la força à s'arrêter pour lui faire face. Elle évita son regard et il ne relâcha pas sa prise sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement, son ton maintenant beaucoup plus doux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant bruyamment avant de se décider à parler à son tour.

- Je ne comprends pas, Sam, dit-elle sur un ton ressemblant beaucoup plus à celui qu'elle utilisait normalement pour parler à son partenaire.

Il ferma les yeux un moment et les rouvris pour trouver ceux d'Andy le fixant intensément. Elle n'avait plus l'air d'être fâchée, mais elle se demandait réellement ce qui se passait.

- Je voulais te parler ce matin, mais Callaghan m'a tout de suite dit que tu partais avec lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a mis en colère, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Oui mais tu m'as dit tantôt que…

Il leva la main, l'interrompant avant de poursuivre à son tour.

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas, continua-t-il en balayant l'air de la main, se trouvant soudainement totalement ridicule de ne pas avoir été capable de lui dire ce qu'il pensait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses alors, lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton contrôlé.

- Je ne sais pas… Mais en tout cas je ne pense pas que ça, dit-il en pointant l'espace entre eux. – Je ne pense pas que c'était seulement une histoire d'un soir, termina-t-il finalement, secouant la tête avant de relâcher l'épaule de McNally qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts.

- Moi non plus, souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant d'un pas.

- Non? Demanda-t-il tentant de camoufler l'espoir qu'il sentait poindre sous sa voix.

- Non… murmura-t-elle en refermant finalement la distance entre eux.

Elle plaça ses mains contre son torse avant de déposer, presque brutalement, ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Il entoura rapidement son corps de ses bras alors qu'elle caressait cette bouche dont elle avait tant rêvé dans les derniers jours.

Les mains de Sam glissèrent lentement sous le chandail qu'elle portait, caressant le bas de son dos lui tirant un frisson alors qu'elle se pressait contre lui encore plus. Andy remonta rapidement ses mains autour du cou de son partenaire et caressa passionnément la peau découverte lui extirpant un gémissement étouffé.

La langue de Swarek quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche et elle le lui accorda. L'une des mains de ce-dernier descendit un peu plus bas que tout à l'heure, glissant l'extrémité de ses doigts sous ses pantalons alors qu'il sentait les genoux de la jeune femme la laisser tomber.

Resserrant ses bras contre elle, il redécouvrait ce goût qui lui avait tant fait tourner la tête le soir de la panne de courant. Il espérait sincèrement que cette fois-ci elle ne s'enfuirait pas en courant aussitôt qu'il la lâcherait.

Andy essaya de relever à son tour le chandail qu'il portait pour glisser ses doigts sur sa peau et il passa très près de la laisser faire avant de réaliser qu'ils se trouvaient toujours dans le stationnement du Penny, là où n'importe qui pourrait les voir s'ils ne faisaient que sortir à l'extérieur.

À contre cœur, il s'imprégna une dernière fois de cette sensation de bien-être avant de la repousser délicatement, éloignant leurs lèvres presque douloureusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Lui demanda McNally le souffle court dû à leurs baisers.

- Ça sera ce que ça sera, lui répondit-il seulement avec un de ses sourires qui la faisaient craquer.

Secouant la tête, elle se recula d'un pas, laissant ses mains quitter le corps de Swarek pour les passer dans le visage, tentant de reprendre contenance. Elle lui sourit à son tour, se demandant comment il faisait pour la faire passer d'un sentiment à un autre totalement différent en quelques minutes seulement…

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Comment vous avez trouvé? Vous comprenez pourquoi je disais que cette phrase m'énervait et que je m'en suis occupée! :P Un tit review pleeeeeaaazzzz? Peut-être que finalement vous aurez un autre chapitre très bientôt…. *Siffle!*<em>

_C'est ça qui se passe quand je suis en TOTAL MANQUE DE ROOKIE BLUE!_


	9. 1x09 : Girlfriend of the Year

_Booon…. Et voilà le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit dans le bois! Mais je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite avec… En fait, c'est celui qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette série. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il n'y avait pas réellement de bonnes scènes entre Sam et Andy donc j'ai dû faire avec ce que j'avais! Breef… j'espère que ce n'est pas tant pire!_

_Angst, encore une fois, parce qu'avec cet épisode, il est impossible de ne pas faire ça! POV de Sam cette fois-ci! _

_Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient, je suis désolée que ça ait pris tant de temps poster mes chapitres mais les examens de cégep me tuent! :P J'espère vraiment être capable de trouver du temps pour écrire le prochain chapitre! Surtout que c'est mon épisode préféré genre... à vie! =D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Um, I mean, I didn't sleep with him. <strong>__**I totally would have.**_

J'observais déjà mes deux suspects depuis quelques minutes lorsque Callaghan se décida à parler. Nous étions trois dans la petite pièce de l'autre côté de la salle d'interrogatoire et j'essayai de prétendre que l'ambiance n'était pas tendue. Je n'y pouvais rien, depuis qu'il s'était passé… et bien qu'il s'était passé ce qu'il s'était passé avec Andy, j'avais de la difficulté à être autour d'elle, ou de Luke.

- Tu vas les laisser ensemble? Me demanda ce-dernier, regardant les deux personnes qui étaient de l'autre côté du miroir sans teint.

- Oui, je pense que je vais les laisser ensemble. Ils commencent déjà à se retourner l'un contre l'autre. Apparemment c'était un divorce difficile, donc… dis-je, ressentant le besoin d'expliquer ma décision au détective.

Quelques secondes passèrent alors qu'il prenait en considération ce que je venais juste de lui dire avant de finalement répliquer.

- Je ne sais pas, moi je les séparerais. Et reste sympathique, garde les questions simples. Contente-toi de regarder leur langage corporel, expliqua-t-il.

Je détournai le regard vers lui et soulevai un sourcil, souriant sarcastiquement bien qu'il ne fût pas en train de me regarder. Comme s'il allait soudainement m'apprendre mon job après toutes ces années à travailler sur des enquêtes comme celle-ci. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de finalement lui répondre.

- Oh, le langage corporel, huh. C'est bon, lui dis-je tentant d'avoir l'air plus convaincu que je ne l'étais réellement.

- Est-ce que tu as pu voir comment ils agissent quand ils ne se sentent pas menacés? Me demanda-t-il, toujours concentré sur l'homme et la femme.

J'entendis Andy expirer sarcastiquement avant de répondre à la question que son petit ami m'avait posée.

- Il est trop tard pour ça, dit-elle sur un ton raide.

Je me retournai, haussant un sourcil en la regardant. Après tout elle était toujours ma recrue, et je ne tolérerais pas longtemps qu'elle agisse de cette manière avec moi. Je décidai cependant d'attendre que Callaghan soit sorti de la pièce avant de lui exprimer le fond de ma pensée.

- C'est dommage. Continue de les questionner à propos de ce matin, si jamais leur histoire change appelle-moi. Bonne chance, dit-il d'une traite avant de sortir de la salle.

J'inspirai lentement, comme s'il avait la science infuse parce qu'il était détective et que je n'étais qu'un officier. Choisissant d'ignorer Callaghan pour le moment, je me retournai vers McNally et fit quelques pas vers elle. La tension entre nous deux était si palpable que j'aurais juré pouvoir la couper au couteau.

- En ce moment, on est partenaires, d'accord? Dis-je tout en la regardant intensément. – Et je suis toujours ton officier instructeur, donc tu ne lèves pas tes yeux au ciel, tu ne questionnes pas mes méthodes, terminai-je sur le ton que j'utilisais pour lui parler depuis quelques semaines.

Elle hocha la tête lentement, je pouvais toujours lire dans ses yeux qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, mais au moins elle avait décidé de ne plus faire de scène.

- Oui monsieur, dit-elle professionnellement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de recevoir ces mots durement. C'était cette même bouche qui se trouvait sous la mienne seulement quelques jours plus tôt. Malgré tout ce qui se passait, je n'arrivais juste pas à m'enlever cette sensation de la tête. Celle de son corps sous le mien… Je ne pouvais pas continuer à penser à ça, me dis-je tout en me ressaisissant aussitôt.

- Tu as un problème avec ça? Dis-je tentant de conserver mon attitude contrôlée.

Elle secoua la tête comme seule réponse et je la regardai sérieusement même si l'odeur de son shampoing m'assaillit aussitôt qu'elle bougea la tête. Cette odeur singulière de pêche et de fleurs qui avait envahie mon oreiller pendant longtemps après qu'elle soit venue chez-moi et que je l'avais lentement déposé sur mon lit, soutenant son cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur l'oreiller.

Me reprenant rapidement je chassai ces pensées de ma tête autant que je le pouvais sans cependant pouvoir arrêter de respirer cet arôme qui habitait la pièce.

- Comment tu veux faire ça? Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Comment je voulais faire ça… En ce moment, la seule chose que je voulais faire c'était l'appuyer contre le mur et finir ce que nous avions commencé chez-moi ici et maintenant, me dis-je à moi-même avant de me passer une main dans le visage, incapable à présent de faire sortir cette image de la tête.

- Comment je veux faire quoi? Répondis-je tentant de gagner du temps et de ne pas lui sauter tout simplement dessus.

- L'interrogatoire? Me lança-t-elle visiblement débalancé par ma question. – De quoi d'autre je serais en train de parler? Demanda-t-elle le ton maintenant plus doux, interrogateur.

- Rien, occupe-toi de la mère et moi je me charge du père, lui dis-je en mettant de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

- D'accord, me dit-elle d'un ton toujours curieux.

Elle passa devant moi, me frôlant inconsciemment et l'ordre que j'avais enfin réussi à restaurer dans ma tête se défit aussi rapidement qu'un château de carte dans un ouragan. Je frémis malgré moi, rageant contre le contrôle que son corps pouvait avoir sur moi et elle se retourna, fronçant les sourcils, me demandant silencieusement ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Rien, répétai-je à nouveau pour la deuxième fois en deux minutes.

- Sam, je commence à être tannée que tu ne me dises pas ce qui se passe, rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, essayai-je sachant qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber le morceau tout de suite.

- Tu sais trè…

- Oh et puis merde, l'interrompis-je en la repoussant contre la porte de la petite salle, mes mains atterrissant de part et d'autre de son visage alors que j'appuyais rapidement mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise et j'en tirai avantage tout en glissant l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux. Après le moment de surprise, elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, se levant sur le bout des orteils pour venir à ma rencontre. Elle glissa sa langue le long de ma lèvre supérieure et je l'appuyai encore plus contre le mur, pressant mon corps contre le sien.

Semblant soudainement reprendre conscience, elle me repoussa presque brutalement et je fis un pas vers l'arrière, tentant de ne pas paraître trop essoufflé. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et je me souvins pourquoi j'avais tant eu envie de l'embrasser de nouveau.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça? Tu ne peux pas juste te promener comme ça et embrasser les gens sans leur consentement, me dit-elle sur un ton offusqué.

- Pas les gens, juste toi, et puis c'est toi qui me l'a montré tu te souviens? Lui lançai-je en faisant référence au soir qu'elle s'était pointée chez-moi.

- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger sur le coup, continua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, croisant de nouveau les bras devant elle.

- Toi non plus d'ailleurs, répondis-je en pointant le fait qu'elle m'avait semblé plutôt réceptive à mon baiser.

- Peut-être devrais-je changer ma phrase, commença-t-elle en s'accotant contre la porte derrière elle. – Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser comme ça, et puis me dire après que c'était ce que c'était, rétorqua-t-elle en me lançant un regard plein de reproches.

- Okay, je ne le referai pas, ma…

Cette fois-ci je fus celui interrompu alors qu'elle me repoussa avec toute la force qu'elle avait jusqu'à ce que j'heurte le mur au fond de la petite pièce. Glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux presque brutalement, elle m'embrassa à son tour, de la même manière que je l'avais fait tout à l'heure.

Étant plus rapide qu'elle à réagir, je l'enlaçai immédiatement de mes bras, glissant mes doigts dans le bas de son dos, la ramenant contre moi alors qu'elle quittait mes lèvres pour déposer une multitude de petits baisers le long de ma mâchoire, descendant vers mon cou.

Je m'entendis soupirer, tentant de rester plus ou moins silencieux alors qu'elle faisait débattre mon cœur comme si je courais un marathon. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait autant d'effet, et j'eus la soudaine impression que si cette étreinte ne se terminait pas rapidement, nous risquions d'être plutôt gênés si quelqu'un entrait dans la salle d'observation.

Elle ramena ses lèvres contre les miennes, mordillant doucement ma lèvre avant de glisser ses doigts le long de mon visage, caressant ma joue de sa main droite, toujours aussi passionnément qu'au début alors que j'essayais de rassembler la détermination nécessaire pour me reculer, ce qui était vraiment difficile quand elle m'embrassait comme ça.

Je la repoussai finalement à contre cœur, tentant de retrouver mes esprits. Elle respirait bruyamment et me jeta un regard qui me donna envie de l'emmener chez-moi et de reprendre où nous avions arrêté la dernière fois, mais je me repris.

- Et c'est toi qui disais de ne pas embrasser quelqu'un comme ça sans leur accord? Dis-je le souffle court dû à ce qui venait de se passer.

- C'est l'histoire de notre vie on dirait, me rétorqua-t-elle en riant sarcastiquement.

Je lui offris un sourire en coin avant de soupirer, secouant ma tête de gauche à droite, me demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever ma main, la posant délicatement contre son visage, mon pouce caressant sa joue. Le geste contrastait énormément avec les évènements précédents, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Elle s'appuya dans ma main et soupira à son tour.

- Et là on fait quoi? Demandai-je finalement, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

- De un, tu pourrais commencer par ne pas me dire que « C'était ce que c'était », me dit-elle le ton soudainement sérieux, imitant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

- Et ensuite tu pourrais ne pas aller à la cabane de pêche de ton « Petit ami », dis-je à mon tour, l'imitant avec mes guillemets.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux avant de secouer la tête, me regardant avec un regard mi sérieux, mi moqueur.

- Tu ne vas jamais laissé ça tomber ehn? Me dit-elle en faisant un pas vers la porte. – Il va falloir qu'on en parle, mais là il faut retourner à notre enquête, continua-t-elle en faisant un pas de côté, se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle d'observation.

J'hochai la tête sans toutefois bouger. Elle ouvrit la porte et fit un pas vers l'extérieur avant de s'arrêter un instant puis elle recula d'un pas, me regardant avec un regard énigmatique. Je fronçai les sourcils, lui demandant ce qui se passait. Elle laissa quelques secondes passer avant de finalement me répondre.

- J'étais en train de me dire que ces baisers, bien qu'ils soient impromptus et certaines fois, non consentants, sont quand même plutôt bien, dit-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, me laissant seule dans la petite pièce.

Reposant ma tête lourdement contre le mur derrière moi je fermai les yeux, pinçant l'arrête de mon nez entre mon pouce et mon index; cette femme allait réellement finir par me tuer!

* * *

><p><em>Alors….? Rassurez-moi dites-moi que ce n'était pas si pire! Ou que ça l'était! Peu importe, tant que vous me dites ce que vous en avez pensé! Un petit reviiiiiew s'il vous plaiiit! C'est pour contrer ma dépression d'être partie de mon oasis de paiiiix et de tranquillité qu'est mon chalet! :P<em>


	10. 1x10 : Big Nickel

_Heyhey! Je le saiiiis ça fait un million d'années que je n'ai pas posté, mais j'ai été totalement débordée avec ma session au cégep, et ma job et les fêtes! Mais bon… ça me manquait tellement d'écrire que là je me suis assis et j'ai écrit! Et en plus, Rookie Blue me manque troooop! C'est quoi l'idée de ne pas avoir de Rookie Blue pour encore presque 5 mois! __Je veux ma dose de Sam Swarek! Ohhh Sam! Maiiiis bon! __Voilà le baiser d'un de mes episodes préférés de la saison 1! Probablement mon préféré!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miss! Miss. There's a problem with my B.L.T.<strong>_

_**Really?**_

_**Yeah, I think you better call a ham-bulance.**_

J'étais assise sur le capot de la voiture de police alors que Sam était penché près de moi, tentant de réparer les dégâts que Swann avait causé en me plaquant au sol. J'avais tordu et éraflé mon genou d'une manière assez douloureuse, et ma gorge brûlait encore à chaque inspiration que je prenais, mais en gros j'étais correcte.

Observant l'homme penchée par-dessus moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à quand nous étions ensembles il y a à peine quelques semaines alors que ces grandes mains, celles qui s'affairaient présentement à panser mon genoux, étaient sur mon cou et dans mon dos.

- J'ai tellement hâte de retourner en ville, me dit Sam, brisant le silence et du même coup les pensées qui virevoltaient dans ma tête.

- T'as pas vraiment fait beaucoup de camping ehn? Lui dis-je un sourire dans la voix, voyant à quel point être en forêt le rendait mal à l'aise.

- Quoi, tu veux dire avec une tente? Me demanda-t-il l'air incrédule.

Je souris à sa réaction, sa question me ramenant en enfance, alors que mon père n'était pas juste un alcoolique et qu'il m'amenait camper tous les étés. Juste moi, lui et la nature, c'était vraiment le paradis à ce moment-là.

- Oui, moi mon père m'emmenait tous les étés, dis-je, en me souvenant bien à quel point je comptais les dodos jusqu'à notre voyage annuel de camping.

Je sortis de mes souvenirs, reportant mon regard sur le policier qui se tenait juste devant moi. Il était occupé à développer un sachet de gaze qu'il avait trouvé dans la trousse de premier soin qui était dans la voiture. Il semblait vraiment concentré dans sa tâche, et je me demandai s'il n'essayait pas plutôt de ne pas croiser mon regard.

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis un gars de ville, commença-t-il en se penchant de nouveau sur mon genoux.

Je frissonnai, partagée entre la douleur et la sensation de bien-être qui m'envahissait alors que ses mains chaudes glissaient délicatement contre ma peau nue.

- Les étés, moi et ma sœur nous allions dans des camps de jours, dans des parcs et des centres de loisirs, commença-t-il toujours sans me regarder. - On a essayé d'aller à la plage une fois. On était sur un bus, à peu près une heure et demie en dehors de la ville, et… Sarah a fait un genre de crise de panique, me confia-t-il.

- Quoi, elle avait peur de l'eau? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, me questionnant sur les raisons qui auraient pu faire paniquer une jeune fille de cet âge dans le fait d'aller à la plage.

Quelques moments passèrent alors que Sam entourait mon genoux doucement, tentant de ne pas laisser voir comment parler de ce temps-là l'affectait, mais je pouvais bien le voir, j'étais assez habituée à travailler avec lui.

- Elle avait peur de… Uh, tout. Quand elle avait 13 ans, Sarah a été attaquée par ce groupe de gars. Elle a toujours été traumatisée par ça. Je n'avais que 9 ans quand ça s'est produit. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment, j'ai tout essayé pour essayer de la faire sourire, termina-t-il conservant toujours cette voix qu'il voulait stable.

Je l'observai alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils sans me regarder, essayant de cacher à quel point ce qui était arrivé avec sa sœur l'affectait même s'il ne voulait pas le laisser voir. J'eus soudainement envie de poser ma main sur sa joue, tout en me retenant de justesse, lui souriant seulement.

- D'où le livre de blagues, dis-je seulement d'un ton doux.

- Ouain… Ça n'a jamais vraiment fonctionné, me dit-il avec le visage de quelqu'un qui ne s'était jamais remis de ne pas avoir réussi à accomplir sa mission.

- T'avais 9 ans, je suis certaine que t'as fait tout ce que tu pouvais faire, dis-je sur un ton que je voulais le plus réconfortant possible, penchant ma tête afin de capturer son regard.

- En fait, uh, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de sourire. Elle avait seulement besoin de quelqu'un pour la protéger, me dit Sam en me regardant finalement.

- Donc tu es devenu policier, dis-je sur un ton entendu.

Sam haussa les sourcils, acquiesçant silencieusement à la remarque que je venais de faire. Un long silence s'installa alors que nous nous regardions intensément. Je me demandai ce qui l'avait poussé à me parler de tout ça, lui qui était si renfermé et secret d'habitude. Il brisa finalement notre regard en reprenant la parole.

- Ta jambe devrait aller comme ça, me dit-il en se redressant. – Tu veux essayer de mettre du poids dessus? Continua-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je me levai tranquillement, quittant le support du capot de la voiture avant d'essayer de m'appuyer sur ma jambe. Le premier instant me déstabilisa et je me rattrapai à lui alors qu'il me soutenait par le bras comme s'il avait peur que je tombe.

- Oui, c'est parfait. Merci, dis-je après avoir surmonté la douleur qui m'avait assaillie quelques instants auparavant, il me relâcha le bras.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure, me dit-il d'un ton que j'aurais juré sincère.

- Hmm, répondis-je seulement en hochant la tête, l'ayant toujours en travers de la gorge qu'il m'ait hurlé dessus lorsque j'avais laissé Swann s'enfuir.

Oui, je savais très bien que j'avais fait une erreur, mais je n'aurais pas pu savoir à 100% qu'il n'était pas vraiment en choc anaphylactique et qu'il voulait simplement se sauver.

- Regarde… Peu importe ce qui s'est passé… Entre nous deux… uh… commença-t-il tout en fixant ses mains comme si elles étaient soudainement très intéressantes.

Hésitant l'espace d'un instant, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre de ce qu'il voulait me dire, il releva finalement la tête, me regardant doucement.

- Tu sais, Luke est un bon gars. Il est solide et tu peux te reposer sur lui, lui faire confiance, dit-il finalement.

- C'est vrai, il l'est, acquiesçai-je.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me disait ça, c'était comme s'il voulait se convaincre lui-même que je serais mieux avec Luke qu'avec lui. Je dois dire que j'avais répondu sur le même ton, car oui, même si Luke était le gars parfait pour moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Sam lorsque j'étais avec lui. Toutefois, je ne pensais jamais à Luke quand j'étais avec Sam.

Même le soir de la panne de courant, la pensée de Luke m'avait à peine effleurée alors que j'avais parcouru ces rues, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était à Sam et à comment je me sentais bien lorsque j'étais avec lui.

- Ouaip. Et c'est tout un detective. Il n'impose pas, ne juge pas, il ne fait que regarder les faits. C'est d'ailleurs probablement ce qu'il est en train de faire en ce moment, fais juste lui laisser du temps, continua-t-il.

- Ouain, il est peut-être seulement trop bon détective, soufflai-je presque silencieusement.

J'avais beau essayer de me convaincre que tout ce que Sam disait était vrai, la seule chose qui me revenait toujours en tête était à quel point Luke était parfois obsédé par son travail au point de me laisser seule le soir où j'aurais eu le plus besoin de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Me demanda-t-il en me jetant un regard interrogateur.

Je baissai les yeux, évitant son regard alors que je cherchais la meilleure manière de lui dire ce que je ressentais autant envers Luke qu'envers lui.

- Je veux dire que si Luke avait été avec moi comme il aurait dû l'être le soir où j'ai tué cet homme, je n'aurais pas été chez-toi et je n'aurais pas causé tous ces problèmes, dis-je seulement, fixant mes pieds un instant avant de relever mes yeux pour voir comment il réagissait à ce que je venais de dire.

- Tu sais que je ne regrette pas du tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là? Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, je sais très bien que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un ce soir-là et que tu ne voulais pas que ça veuille dire plus, me dit-il doucement.

J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de se convaincre autant qu'il essayait de me convaincre, mais je voyais bien que même s'il n'était pas fâché, il y avait quelque chose qui ne faisait pas son bonheur, après les dernières semaines je le savais bien que ce n'était pas comme avant.

- Alors c'est quoi qui se passe entre nous? Demandai-je en haussant les épaules, tentant de savoir pourquoi il était si raide avec moi depuis cette nuit-là.

- Parce que Andy, même si je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé, j'aimerais quand même que la prochaine fois que tu décides de briser mon cœur comme ça tu m'avertisses un peu à l'avance, me dit-il sur un ton à moitié rieur et à moitié triste.

Je soupirai doucement, oui je savais que je l'avais vraiment blessé, mais je n'aurais pas cru qu'il ait été si affecté par ce qui s'était passé. Je croyais depuis tout ce temps que c'était seulement parce qu'il était déçu de ne pas avoir pu coucher avec moi, ou parce que j'avais transgressé les règles, mais il s'avérait qu'au contraire, ce n'était pas seulement de ça qu'il était question.

Je lui avais réellement fait de la peine, et ça, c'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais. J'ouvris la bouche, vraiment désolée et il m'arrêta en levant la main devant moi.

- Je sais Andy, tu n'as pas besoin de me dire à quel point tu es désolée je le sais ça, je vais m'en remettre! De toute manière ça m'apprendra à m'enticher d'une de mes recrues, me dit-il en riant sarcastiquement.

J'hochai la tête en essayant de réaliser tout ce qu'impliquait ce qu'il venait juste d'avouer. D'un côté c'était vrai que cette nuit-là j'avais vraiment eu besoin d'oublier ce qui s'était passé et que j'avais été chercher un réconfort physique de son côté. Si j'avais seulement su qu'il ressentait plus que de l'attirance sexuelle à mon égard je ne l'aurais probablement pas fait.

Cependant, en même temps, ce que je ressentais pour Sam Swarek excédait de beaucoup une simple attirance physique, car autant il pouvait me mettre en colère et me faire sortir de mes gonds, autant je me sentais bien en sa présence, en sécurité et à ma place. Cette seconde partie avait beaucoup orienté ma décision lorsque j'étais partie de chez-moi pour aller le rejoindre. J'avais tant désespérément besoin de sécurité, de réconfort, et je savais que Sam était la seule personne qui pouvait me donner ce sentiment.

- Et puis je le savais que tu n'avais que besoin d'un peu de réconfort physique, continua-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, c'est mon problème, je t'ai laissé entrer et je n'aurais jamais dit non, mais je ne dirais jamais non à prendre soin de toi, dit-il sur un ton si bas que j'avais de la difficulté à l'entendre.

Ce n'était tellement pas son genre de me dire des choses comme ça et je savais très bien à quel point cela lui prenait du courage pour me dire ça. Je tentai de croiser son regard alors qu'il semblait regarder partout sauf vers moi.

- Prête à partir? Me demanda-t-il, semblant sortir de son état de contemplation de la nature.

J'hochai la tête et essayai de faire un pas, mais ma jambe se déroba sous moi et je repris appui sur la voiture derrière moi alors que Sam essaya de me rattraper l'air inquiet.

- C'était plus qu'un réconfort physique que je venais chercher Sam, dis-je alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, surpris que je reparle de ça. – Oui, Luke c'est un bon gars, mais il n'est jamais là et j'avais besoin de plus après ce qui s'était passé, dis-je seulement.

- Je sais, c'est ce que je d… commença-t-il avant que je l'interrompe à mon tour, déposant ma main sur son torse.

- Non tu ne sais pas. Oui, c'était un réconfort physique, j'aurais pu aller voir n'importe qui pour ça, mais c'est toi que je suis allée voir Sam. Parce que oui, le physique ça compte, mais avec toi? C'est tellement plus que ça; je me sens en sécurité quand je suis près de toi, à ma place, et c'est de ça que j'avais besoin lorsque je suis allée te rejoindre après avoir tiré sur lui, dis-je en pensant bien chacun de mes mots, me l'avouant à moi-même pour la première fois.

J'avais tellement besoin de Sam, bien plus que je n'avais jamais eu besoin de Luke… Je m'étais toujours convaincue du contraire en me disant que Sam était mon partenaire et que Luke était le bon gars dans l'histoire. Mais je ne pouvais plus me mentir en me disant que j'étais totalement à ma place avec le détective, car c'était le contraire.

Sam me regarda pendant une longue minute tentant de comprendre ce que je voulais dire. Ma main était toujours sur sa poitrine et il posa la sienne par-dessus, me faisant un sourire.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te briser le cœur, dis-je doucement.

Il secoua la tête et déposa un doigt sur mes lèvres doucement pour me faire taire. S'approchant de moi un peu plus, il me souleva délicatement pour que je sois vraiment assise sur le capot de la voiture, et il glissa une main dans mes cheveux, la descendant contre ma joue, caressant cette dernière du bout de son pouce.

Son regard m'hypnotisait totalement et je me perdis dans le brun profond de ses yeux alors qu'il se rapprochait encore un peu plus de moi, faisant bien attention de ne pas accrocher ma jambe encore sensible. J'avançai doucement mon visage, mon regard glissant vers ses lèvres. Il se recula doucement avant de me regarder longuement, j'haussai les sourcils, me demandant ce qui, soudainement, le faisait arrêter.

- Tu ne vas pas retourner au chalet à Callaghan ehn? Me dit-il d'un air moqueur. – Parce que moi et les chalets, ça fait deux!

Je laissai échapper un petit rire tout en secouant la tête afin de répondre à sa question. Il sourit à son tour tout en réduisant à zéro l'espace qui se trouvait toujours entre nous, déposant doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes alors qu'il glissait sa main sur ma joue, me faisant frissonner.

Glissant mes bras autour de son cou je me laissai aller à notre étreinte sans aucune pensée pour mon ancien petit ami. Sam avait toujours été celui que je voulais réellement, pensai-je alors qu'il caressait doucement mes lèvres des siennes. Sa deuxième main alla se loger dans le creux de mon dos, me retenant le plus contre lui-même si j'étais toujours assise sur la voiture.

Je me fis la remarque mentale que c'était une très bonne chose que je sois assise, parce qu'en ce moment j'étais certaine que mes jambes n'auraient pas pu me supporter alors qu'il quémandait délicatement l'entrée de ma bouche de sa langue. Je lui accordai alors que je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, tentant de me retenir à quelque chose alors que le monde autour de moi s'évanouissait totalement.

Plus rien n'existait, ni le froid métal de la voiture sous moi, ni les bruits de la forêt qui se mélangeaient à ceux des voitures qui passaient une fois de temps en temps. Il ne restait que lui et moi, ma bouche sur la sienne et ses mains qui avaient quittées mon cou pour aller caresser mon dos, tentant de se frayer un chemin sous mon uniforme, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Abandonnant son idée principale, Sam quitta mes lèvres pour aller déposer quelques baisers dans le creux de mon cou, me faisant soupirer de désir alors que je tentais de ne pas perdre toute contenance, après-tout nous étions quand même deux policiers sur le côté de la route, ce n'était pas professionnel, mais l'effet de ses lèvres chaudes sur la peau de mon cou était assez pour me faire oublier toute bienséance.

J'étais si perdue en lui que je sursautai violemment lorsque la voiture bougea sous moi et Sam s'écarta rapidement, aussi essoufflé que moi.

- Prenez une chambre, entendis-je Swann dire, la voix étouffée par l'habitacle de la voiture.

Je ris nerveusement en allant cacher mon visage dans l'épaule de mon instructeur alors qu'il glissait sa main pour une dernière fois dans mes cheveux, déposant un léger baiser sur le dessus de ma tête avant de se reculer.

- Prête à y aller? Me demanda-t-il doucement un léger sourire flottant toujours sur son visage.

- Oui, tant que c'est toi qui conduis, dis-je en me relevant, prenant doucement appui sur ma jambe blessée.

Sam m'aida à me rendre jusqu'à la porte du passager et referma la porte derrière moi avant de se diriger du côté opposé de la voiture.

- Je croyais que vous ne couchiez pas ensembles? Dit le prisonnier du derrière de la voiture.

- Ahh mais nous ne couchons pas ensembles, dis-je tout simplement. – Sam et moi c'est bien plus que ça, dis-je en lui lançant un regard qui voulait clairement lui dire de se taire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais au moins ne dit rien de plus alors que Sam prenait à son tour place dans la voiture de police. Je lui souris alors qu'il démarrait la voiture et s'engageait sur la route. Au moins cette journée se terminait mieux qu'elle n'avait commencée! Me dis-je à moi-même alors que je regardais le paysage défiler par la fenêtre du véhicule…

* * *

><p><em>Et voilaaa! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous n'êtes pas trop fru pour me laisser un review même si ça fait trèèèèès longtemps vous l'attendiez ce chapitre! Héhé! Un reviiiiew… :) Et j'essaie d'écrire un autre chapitre aussitôt que je peux!<em>


	11. 1x11 : To Serve and Protect

_Tadaaaaam! Un autre chapitre après seulement une semaine! (Vive les semaines de relâche! :P) Je tiens à dire que j'adoooore cet épisode! C'est probablement l'un de mes préférés de la saison, j'adore les moments entre Sam et Andy, la manière dont il veut la protéger, autant avec Luke qu'avec son père! Bref, j'adore! Donc voici le petit chapitre! Un petit Hurt/Confort parce que ça faisait longtemps et que cet épisode me suppliait de lui écrire un chapitre Hurt/Confort! :P_

_(Oh and for the english folks out there; you can also go check out the first translated chapter of my story, the others will come as soon as I can!)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's not just your dad I'm looking out for. If Tommy becomes a suspect, no matter how good you are, how straight, it's gonna stick to you, and you don't deserve that.<strong>_

Le vent soufflait assez fort en cette journée, et je n'arrêtais pas de devoir repousser mes cheveux hors de mon visage. J'étais sur le bord d'une vieille plage, la même que celle où j'étais venue chercher des coquillages avec mon père quand j'étais petite, mais cette fois-ci, je ne scrutais pas le sol à la recherche de petites coquilles de mollusques, mais je cherchais des petites coquilles de balles…

- Ton père est un bon tireur, même quand il est saoul, me dit Sam en tenant une canette trouée du bout des doigts.

Je relevai la tête, sa voix me tirant hors de mes pensées alors que je prenais appui sur un bloc de béton afin de remonter vers Sam.

- Merci. Rappelle-moi de ne pas faire de toi un témoin de caractère quand il va être accusé de meurtre, lui dis-je le ton un peu amer bien que ce n'était pas sa faute si mon père était un alcoolique et qu'il avait probablement foutu sa vie en l'air.

Sam lança sa canette au loin avant de se retourner vers moi pour me parler, je voyais bien qu'il commençait à en avoir assez d'être ici et même si à quelque part je le comprenais, ça me fâchait vraiment qu'il insiste ainsi pour retourner au poste.

- Andy, ça fait une demi-heure qu'on cherche d'accord? Me dit-il d'une voix contrôlée. - On doit retourner au poste, aller voir s'il y a du nouveau, termina-t-il en essayant de me faire comprendre son point de vue.

Il sauta du bloc de béton sur lequel il était perché et me suivi alors que je contournais la vieille cabane. Il leva les bras au ciel comme pour me demander ce que je voulais faire de plus ici.

- Non. Je sais, juste quelques minutes des plus Sam, s'il te plait, dis-je d'un ton un peu plus rude que je l'aurais voulu.

- Andy, regarde, même si nous trouvons des douilles, il n'y a aucun moyen de prouver quand est-ce qu'elles ont été tirées… Hier soir, où la semaine passée, continua-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait patient.

Je ramassai une autre canette par terre, examinant les trous qui la recouvraient, avant de la tirer de nouveau par terre. Elle était trop usée pour n'être là que depuis hier soir. Sam fit quelques pas vers moi et je me retournai avant de lever les bras pour dire que je n'y pouvais rien.

- Je sais que mon père est un alcoolique. Okay? Je sais qu'il a des problèmes. Il ne va quand même pas totalement gâcher sa vie pour un ex-criminel! Lâchai-je sur un ton frustré.

Je me retournai, faisant dos à mon partenaire alors que je l'entendais soupirer, comme s'il se préparait à m'annoncer quelque chose qui était difficile à croire. Mes cheveux retournèrent une fois de plus dans mon visage et je les repoussai derrière mes oreilles pour la millième fois.

- Kaliciak n'est pas n'importe quel criminel, tu sais? Écoute-moi, me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils alors que je me retournai pour le regarder. – Il y a à peu près 6 ans, quand ton père était un détective, ils ont trouvé cette fille… Tina Walters. Tu te souviens d'elle? 18 ans, laissée dans un parc industriel, commença-t-il à m'expliquer.

Je réalisai alors tout d'un coup de qui il parlait… Je n'étais pas si vieille à l'époque et je me souviens que mon père avait travaillé encore et encore pour réussir à coincer ce type. Mais je me souvenais aussi que c'était dans les années où il avait commencé à boire vraiment trop, et il y avait tellement de mauvais souvenirs liés à ces années-là que je tentai de les repousser au fond de ma tête, fronçant les sourcils avant de répondre à Sam.

- C'était Kaliciak? Dis-je seulement alors que je tentais de ne pas laisser paraître à quel point cela m'affectait de parler de ces années-là.

- Le médecin légiste a déterminée qu'elle avait été tuée seulement quelques heures avant qu'ils ne trouvent le corps, mais elle a été gardée enfermée pour presque une semaine. Je ne travaillais pas sur cette enquête moi-même, mais je me souviens que ton père a passé beaucoup de temps avec la mère de la victime… Une mère célibataire, Tina était enfant unique, j'imagine que ton père pouvait s'identifier, me dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je repoussai une mèche de cheveux rebelle de mes yeux en tournant mon regard vers la gauche, me soustrayant à ses grands yeux bruns qui auraient facilement pu faire tomber les barrières émotionnelles que je tentais si fortement de tenir en place.

- Oui, mais, il l'a arrêté, lui répondis-je alors que je me souvenais que mon père m'avait raconté qu'ils avaient réussis à l'envoyer en prison.

- Oui, il l'a arrêté. Il a aussi trouvé qu'il était responsable d'au moins trois autres meurtres, me dit-il en faisant quelques pas vers moi. – Il l'a arrêté, mais l'enquête avait des trous, continua-t-il avant de fermer les yeux l'espace d'un instant, comme si m'avouer ces informations était très douloureux pour lui. – Tommy n'était pas super en forme, termina-t-il seulement, me laissant comprendre cette dernière phrase.

- Il a tout fait rater, compris-je finalement.

Je regardai le sol, fronçant mes sourcils alors que je réalisais que son addiction pour l'alcool n'avait pas seulement gâché notre relation et à quelque part ma vie, mais qu'elle avait également fait des ravages dans sa vie professionnelle ainsi que dans la vie d'autres personnes.

Sam regarda le sol à son tour, soupirant avant de finalement continuer l'histoire qu'il était en train de me raconter.

- La couronne a dû accepter une entente… quelques années pour quelques armes qu'ils avaient trouvées, mais il s'en est tire pour le viol et le meurtre. Je ne pense pas que ton père se l'est jamais pardonné… ni à lui, ni à Kaliciak, termina-t-il en levant finalement les yeux vers moi.

J'hochai la tête, tentant de ne pas laisser ces informations m'atteindre et je me retournai vers l'eau, cachant mes yeux qui brillaient un peu plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Tout va bien aller McNally, me dit Sam derrière moi alors que je fermais les yeux l'espace d'un instant, essayant de reprendre mes esprit.

Je me retournai finalement, plongeant mes yeux dans ceux de Sam qui était soudainement rendu très près de moi. Je me perdis dans la profondeur de son regard et je tentai de parler en gardant une voix stable.

- Je suis juste tannée d'essayer de réparer toutes les erreurs de mon père, on devrait seulement amener son arme au labo, et si les projectiles ne correspondent pas nous aurons une réponse claire, dis-je seulement en laissant retomber mes mains le long de mon corps.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, aussitôt qu'on implique le labo, ton père devient officiellement un suspect dans une affaire de meurtre, donc tout le bien qu'il a fait, tout ça va disparaître, me dit-il sur un ton doux, en essayant de me faire comprendre tout ce que cela voudrait dire.

Cependant, en ce moment je ne savais vraiment pas trop comment réagir. Oui, j'aimais mon père, mais est-ce que la bonne solution était d'étouffer cette affaire et de faire comme si nous ne savions pas qu'il aurait pu être un meurtrier?

- Regarde, Sam, j'apprécie beaucoup que tu veuilles le protéger, mai… commençai-je avant qu'il ne m'interrompe, levant le bras pour me faire taire.

- Ce n'est pas seulement pour ton père que je fais ça tu sais, si jamais ton père est impliqué, cela ne changera rien si tu es parfaite, si tu es une bonne policière, tu vas toujours avoir une ombre au-dessus de toi, me dit-il en regardant le sol, se détournant de mes yeux.

Je glissai mes mains dans mon visage, soupirant longuement alors que je réalisais vraiment tout ce que cette enquête pouvait entraîner. Ce n'était pas la première fois que mon père me causait des problèmes, mais ça n'avait jamais été jusque-là.

- Ce n'est pas seulement ton père que j'essaie de protéger, me dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule alors que j'hochai la tête, tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- De toute manière ça ne serait pas la première fois que je subis les conséquences de ses actions, soufflai-je avant de me détourner presque brutalement de Sam, faisant quelques pas vers l'eau.

Les vagues venaient frapper les berges à un intervalle régulier alors que le vent semblait bien décidé à venir détruire la queue de cheval que je m'étais fait ce matin-là. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout ça était en train de se passer.

Premièrement, j'avais vécu le fait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à coincer Kaliciak la première fois, car je me souviens qu'il avait été plutôt ébranlé. Il était rentré à la maison aux petites heures du matin et j'avais dû me battre avec lui pour le mettre au lit, et même si ce n'était pas la première fois j'en étais toujours retournée à chaque fois.

Puis c'était devenu tout simplement habituel, mon père ne pouvait plus passer une journée sans rentrer totalement saoul à la maison, et je m'occupais de le déshabiller et de le mettre au lit après m'être fait à souper moi-même et m'être occupée de faire le ménage et l'épicerie. Cette période de ma vie n'était pas ma plus joyeuse je devais me l'avouer…

Des fois j'aurais juste voulu partir, loin de cette vie d'adulte que je n'étais pas encore totalement prête à assumer. Mais j'étais restée, j'avais appris à vivre avec et je m'en sortais plutôt bien ces temps-ci; j'avais mon propre appartement, un travail que j'adorais et une raison de me lever chaque matin. Cependant, même encore après toutes ces années mon père venait encore noircir le tableau.

Et maintenant Sam qui venait me dire que l'erreur que mon père avait commise il y a 6 ans pourrait bien venir tacher irrémédiablement ma carrière me décourageait totalement. Même si tout n'allait pas toujours comme je le voulais, j'aimais ce job et je ne voulais vraiment pas le perdre.

Je fis quelques pas de plus vers la berge avant de fermer les yeux, laissant le vent caresser mon visage alors que j'essayais de chasser toute la peur et le désarroi que j'éprouvais. Quand j'ouvris mes yeux à nouveau mon partenaire se tenait près de moi. Il ne fit rien, ne faisant que rester à mes côtés, me regardant avec l'un de ces regards que j'avais remarqué depuis quelques mois.

J'aurais tellement eu envie de m'effondrer dans ses bras, de lui avouer tout ce qui me faisait peur, tout ce qui s'était passé dans les dernières années avec mon père, de lui dire à quel point je ne savais plus quoi faire, mais je restai tout simplement là, mes yeux dans les siens alors que je sentais les larmes tenter de se faufiler jusque sous mes paupières.

- Tout va bien aller tu vas voir, me dit-il tout simplement. – On va arranger ça c'est promis, continua-t-il tout en levant sa main pour repousser une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Je suis tellement épuisée de tout réparé derrière mon père, dis-je simplement alors qu'il déposait doucement sa main sur ma joue, caressant ma peau du bout de son pouce.

- Je sais Andy, je sais, soupira-t-il alors que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner à l'entendre prononcer mon prénom.

J'ouvris ma bouche pour tenter de lui répondre mais aucun son ne voulait sortir et je ne fis que le regarder longuement alors que je pouvais sentir une larme couler le long de ma joue avant qu'il ne l'essuie du bout des doigts.

Il m'attira finalement dans ses bras et je ne le repoussai pas, me laissant seulement rattraper par ses bras qui m'entouraient d'une manière protectrice. Passant mes bras autour de son cou, j'enfouie mon nez au creux de son cou, laissant les larmes que je retenais depuis si longtemps couler.

Je pleurais pour toutes ces heures passées à me demander si mon père allait rentrer à la maison où s'il allait simplement avoir un accident dû à l'alcool, je pleurais pour toutes les occasions qu'il avait manquées parce qu'il était trop saoul pour parvenir à se souvenir de telle ou telle graduation où spectacle de fin d'année, et je pleurais pour tous ces soirs où je m'étais couchée seule dans mon lit en voulant que quelqu'un prenne soin de moi comme mon partenaire le faisait en ce moment.

Sam glissait tendrement ses mains dans mon dos, me murmurant des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille bien que je ne puisse pas les entendre totalement dû au vent qui soufflait toujours autour de nous. Je resserrai un peu plus fort mon étreinte alors que mes larmes s'atténuaient tranquillement.

- Je t'ai promis que je ne laisserais jamais rien de mal t'arriver tant que tu serais ma partenaire et je n'ai pas l'intention de rompre cette promesse, me souffla-t-il près de mon oreille alors qu'il me serrait tout contre lui une dernière fois avant de se reculer, appuyant son front contre le mien.

- J'ai tellement peur, Sam, j'ai peur pour mon père et pour moi, et je déteste me sentir comme ça, dis-je simplement alors que je baissais les yeux.

- Je sais… Répondit-il d'une voix basse.

J'hochai la tête appréciant qu'il ne fasse pas de commentaire sur mon père, qu'il n'insiste pas pour me dire que ce n'était pas raisonnable d'agir ainsi et qu'il ne fasse que m'écouter et comprendre. Même avec Luke ces temps-ci j'avais de la difficulté à être écoutée tout simplement, alors qu'avec Sam, ce n'était même pas un problème.

Je relevai finalement les yeux pour retrouver les siens. Il me souriait doucement et je pouvais voir ses adorables fossettes poindre de chaque côté de son sourire. Mon dieu qu'il pouvait me fait littéralement fondre avec son sourire. Il était tellement adorable.

J'esquissai un faible sourire à mon tour alors que je m'approchais lentement de lui, mon regard glissant sur ses lèvres alors que je me sentais inexplicablement attirée vers lui.

- Je vais m'occuper de tout, souffla-t-il doucement, alors que je me demandais de quoi il parlait.

De moi, de mon père, de l'enquête… J'hochai tout de même la tête alors qu'il se rapprochait à son tour de moi. Nous étions si proches que je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur mes lèvres et je respirais son odeur si particulière que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre mille.

Le vent rabattit de nouveau mes cheveux dans mon visage et ils allèrent se coller à mes lèvres. Avant même que je n'ai pu faire un geste, Sam les avait délicatement retirés, et il passa ses doigts sur le contour de mes lèvres, me questionnant du regard.

Nous avions visiblement tous les deux la même envie, et décidant pour une fois de ne pas trop penser, comme Sam disait, je réduisis à zéro l'espace nous séparant, allant déposer ma bouche sur la sienne.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, me laissant glisser de nouveau mes mains autour de son cou, mais d'une manière plus douce que tout à l'heure. Il sembla finalement sortir de son état de stupeur et vint déposer une main contre ma joue alors que l'autre allait se poser dans le creux de mon dos afin de me soutenir contre lui.

Je soupirai doucement contre sa bouche alors qu'il caressait mes lèvres de sa langue, me tenant toujours au creux de ses bras comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant protégée de toute ma vie, et je me demandai comment j'avais fait pour avoir aussi peur tout à l'heure alors qu'ici, dans les bras de Sam, tout semblait si simple et si facile.

Il quitta mes lèvres un instant pour aller déposer un baiser sur chacune de mes paupières encore humides avant de retourner à ma bouche. Son baiser était toujours aussi doux et aussi tendre que la première fois. Cela faisait réellement changement de la nuit où je l'avais embrassé dans son appartement. Cette nuit-là tout n'était que passion et désir, alors qu'en ce moment, j'avais l'impression que la seule raison de ce baiser était de me rassurer et de me faire comprendre qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber.

Sam s'attarda un instant de plus contre moi, glissant sa langue le long de ma lèvre inférieure avant de finalement se reculer. Il me regarda un instant et déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me sourire de ce sourire qui me donnait l'impression de m'envoler à chaque fois. Il pouvait être tellement charmeur parfois!

Je lui rendis son sourire avant de secouer la tête lentement, tout allait toujours mieux lorsque j'étais avec Sam, me dis-je encore une fois alors qu'une légère brise venait soulever mes cheveux et je soupirai doucement.

- Tu vas t'occuper de tout, répétai-je d'une voix à peine audible alors qu'il continuait de me sourire.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, me faisant la remarque que ma vie entière aurait été plus simple si Sam Swarek avait toujours été à mes côtés…

* * *

><p><em>Aloooors qu'en pensez-vous? Si vous aimez penser à laisser un review! :)<em>


	12. 1x12 : In Blue

_HA! Vous aviez oublié cette histoire? J'espère que non! Mais même si oui, et bien le bon côté c'est que les chapitres ne se suivent pas donc vous ne pouvez pas vraiment être perdus! J'ai été terriblement occupée par l'école et la vie réelle dans les derniers mois et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire, mais je passais cette semaine de relâche dans le bois, et évidemment ça me laisse beaucoup de temps pour écrire! Donc c'est ce que ça donne!_

_Le chapitre 12 de cette histoire, qui commence à la fin de l'épisode 1x12! Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre étant donné qu'il y a littéralement seulement 3 scènes avec Sam&Andy, et seulement 1 où ils se parlent réellement donc! Mais je suis plutôt heureuse de ce chapitre! _

_On se retrouve en bas!_

_**It's a door McNally, you knock it opens.**_

* * *

><p>Sam sursauta un peu alors que le barman posa les deux verres à shooter devant lui et Gail. Il avait laissé son regard courir sur les recrues qui étaient tous en train de jouer aux fléchettes un peu plus loin; tous sauf la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui était assis à côté de lui en ce moment.<p>

Ils avaient passé leur dernier chiffre ensemble, et Sam lui avait dit qu'il lui paierait la tournée si elle recevait une bonne évaluation, ce qui avait effectivement été le cas. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et leva son verre de tequila.

- À ta nouvelle liberté, dit Gail en levant son verre, le faisant cliquer contre le mien.

- Pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas, mais c'est toujours bien, lui répondit Sam en souriant avant d'avaler tout le contenu de son verre, le reposant rapidement sur le bar.

Gail fit signe au barman de les resservir et Sam retourna une fois de plus observer le groupe d'amis composé de Dov, Chris et bien évidemment d'Andy. Il devait avouer que c'était sur cette dernière que son regard était plus particulièrement posé. Elle était toujours belle, mais ce soir, elle était radieuse.

Sam ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle rayonnait de fierté après la bonne évaluation ou bien si c'était son jean et la veste en cuir qu'elle portait par-dessus son débardeur qui lui faisaient particulièrement bien, mais il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de la voir lorsqu'elle avait les cheveux détachés, mais cela lui faisait définitivement très bien.

L'homme venait de reposer leurs deux verres de tequila devant eux lorsque Callaghan passa la porte du bar. Sam tenta de ne pas montrer à quel point il ne pouvait pas supporter ce gars alors qu'il allait rejoindre Andy, l'attirant dans ses bras, la félicitant probablement comme le reste de ses amis.

Sam tenta de ne pas regarder dans leur direction alors qu'il se tournait un peu vers Gail, prenant le verre de boisson dans sa main sans le boire tout de suite.

- Alors ça fait quel effet de ne plus avoir besoin de te promener avec un officier pour te superviser? Lui demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de ne pas trop penser à Andy.

- Et bien je ne sais pas encore, mais je suis très contente de ne plus en avoir un sur le dos à partir de maintenant, dit-elle avant de boire sa tequila rapidement. – Sans vouloir t'offenser, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Pas de problème, rétorqua-t-il avant de caler son verre à son tour, le replaçant sur la table aussi rapidement.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un instant et Sam garda son regard vers Gail, se faisant un point d'honneur de ne pas regarder de l'autre côté du bar.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu vas sortir d'ici? Lui demanda-t-il en pointant la porte de son pouce.

- Hum, je ne sais pas, probablement me coucher et dormir jusqu'à demain, dit-elle en faisant signe au barman de leur ramener deux verres de plus. – C'était une longue nuit, ajouta-t-elle avec un hochement de tête.

Sam fit signe que oui en ne pouvant résister à tourner la tête vers l'autre côté du bar. Callaghan était accoudé contre ce-dernier et Andy était à sa gauche, le regardant en souriant. Il fit de son mieux pour lui rendre son sourire, la saluant rapidement du regard.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle détourne les yeux mais elle ne le fit pas, continuant seulement de le regarder alors que son petit ami faisait signe au barman avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Andy aussi avait un grand sourire, il ne l'avait probablement pas quitté depuis qu'elle avait coupé sa cravate quelques heures auparavant, se dit Sam en tournant un peu la tête. Toujours sans arrêter de l'observer du coin de l'œil, il serra les dents un peu, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'envier Callaghan en ce moment.

Réalisant soudainement que Gail était en train de l'observer il lui offrit un petit sourire, mais il savait bien qu'il n'aurait probablement pas l'air très sincère et elle le regarda un instant de plus.

- Est-ce que ça va? Lui demanda-t-elle l'air concerné.

Est-ce que ça allait? Pas vraiment, aurait-t-il voulu lui répondre, non parce qu'Andy était là-bas avec Luke et que lui était ici en train d'enfiler tequila sur tequila en essayant de ne pas trop y penser, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre ça. De toute manière, il ne voulait vraiment pas être cet homme qui attendait une femme pendant des années sous prétexte que peut-être elle laisserait son petit ami.

Andy était avec Callaghan, et même si Sam avait énormément de difficulté à retirer la soirée de la panne de courant de son esprit, il devait se faire à l'idée que ça ne changerait pas. Il offrit donc un sourire à Gail avant de lui répondre en tentant d'avoir l'air crédible.

- Ouaip, parfait. Toi? Dit-il en se tournant vers elle, effaçant totalement Andy de son champ de vision actuel.

Elle le regarda pendant un court moment et pris une grande inspiration, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Sam attendit qu'elle se décide à parler sans jamais la quitter du regard, se demandant ce qu'elle avait.

- Est-ce qu'on peut aller prendre de l'air? Demanda-t-elle finalement en le regardant avec une expression qu'il n'arrivait pas totalement à cerner.

- Oui, absolument, dit-il en attendant quelques secondes entre les deux mots de sa phrase.

Gail lui sourit et se leva rapidement alors que Sam fouillait dans ses poches pour trouver deux billets de vingt dollars qu'il déposa sur le bar afin de payer pour leurs consommations. Il s'autorisa un dernier regard à Andy avant de se tourner vers la porte du bar.

Elle affichait toujours un grand sourire mais il vit dans son regard une étincelle de curiosité et autre chose qu'il ne réussit pas à déchiffrer, peut-être de la jalousie? Pourtant elle était celle avec le petit ami, et il ne s'empêcherait certainement pas de vivre alors qu'elle était avec lui.

Oui, il ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour elle, et si elle n'avait pas été avec Callaghan il n'aurait certainement pas dit non à essayer d'être avec elle, ou du moins il ne serait surement pas parti avec Gail, mais pour le moment ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas s'attendre à ce qu'il reste à l'écart de toutes les femmes à partir de maintenant seulement parce qu'elle avait ressenti la même chose que lui lors de cette nuit où le courant était revenu au mauvais moment.

Il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ça, mais elle avait décidé de rester avec Callaghan, et Sam avait commencé à l'accepter. Bon, peut-être que Luke n'était pas sa personne préférée dans le monde entier, mais il ne l'avait jamais été de toute manière, et Andy pouvait définitivement faire pire que lui. Au moins il semblait la traiter correctement, et c'était l'important pour le moment.

Suivant Gail, qui avait déjà fait quelques pas vers la porte menant à l'extérieur, il sortit Andy de ses pensées, elle y avait assez été pour la nuit. Cependant, il pouvait sentir son regard le suivre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'extérieur, brûlant presque un trou dans son dos alors qu'il marchait lentement. Il ouvrit la première porte et regarda Gail.

- Sûre que ça va? Lui dit-il en se demandant pourquoi elle avait subitement décidé d'aller prendre de l'air.

- Oui, on a juste eu un gros chiffre et il y a beaucoup de monde ici, j'ai seulement besoin de respirer un peu, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il lui rendit son sourire alors qu'il retenait la porte pour ne pas qu'elle ferme sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas une nuit tranquille, lui dit-il avec un sourire, ouvrant la seconde porte alors qu'elle passait devant lui.

- C'n'était pas si pire, c'est seulement une fois que l'adrénaline retombe qu'on le sent vraiment. De toute façon avec tout à l'heure je suis encore sur un nuage, seulement un peu fatiguée, lui expliqua-t-elle en faisant référence à lorsqu'il avait coupé sa cravate.

Ils mirent finalement le pied dehors et Sam inspira une grande bouffée de l'air de ce début de matinée. Il était encore très tôt et le soleil commençait à peine à se montrer, laissant le ciel d'une triste couleur grise alors que le vent soufflait légèrement, transportant cette odeur de feuille mortes si particulière à cette saison.

La température était toujours un peu plus fraîche à cette heure de la journée et aujourd'hui n'était pas différent. Toutefois il n'y avait pas un seul nuage dans le ciel et il ferait probablement beau. Sam se tourna vers la jeune femme à côté de lui se demandant où elle voulait aller.

Gail lui fit un petit signe de la main et se dirigea vers une voiture garée quelques mètres plus loin. Elle s'y arrêta et se hissa rapidement sur le capot, faisant signe à Sam de venir la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit. Il sentit la voiture pencher un peu lorsqu'il appuya son poids sur cette dernière mais tout semblait bon et il sourit à Gail qui était assise à sa gauche.

- Merci pour les bons commentaires dans mon évaluation, lui dit-elle en brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques secondes.

- C'était mérité, je crois réellement que tu seras une bonne policière, lui dit Sam en lui donnant un sourire avant de regarder devant lui, fixant un point au loin.

- Ça fait quand même du bien de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie, même si pour ma mère je ne serai jamais aussi exceptionnelle qu'elle le voudrait, au moins je ne serai pas si mal non? Dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle tenta de rendre froid mais sous lequel Sam pouvait entendre poindre une certaine tristesse.

- Souvent c'est comme ça avec des parents dans la police; ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas bonne dans ce que tu fais, ta mère en voudra juste toujours plus, lui dit Sam en lui haussant les épaules, lui offrant un petit sourire compatissant.

- Tes parents à toi ils n'étaient pas dans la police? Lui demanda Gail, son épaule effleurant doucement celle de Sam qui tressaillit un brin.

Il émit un petit rire sarcastique et secoua la tête avant de répondre.

- Non, pas du tout non, mais je sais ce que sais que d'avoir des gens qui nous poussent toujours à en donner plus. Ce n'est pas toujours mauvais, répondit-il en la regardant pendant un instant.

- C'est pour ça que tu as été si dur avec Andy pendant les dernières semaines? Demanda Gail, sachant très bien qu'elle s'aventurait dans un terrain miné.

- Je suis dur avec vous parce que vous êtes des recrues prometteuses et qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un vous pousse à vous dépasser, répondit-t-il sur un ton neutre, faisant attention d'utiliser la deuxième personne du pluriel, ne voulant pas vraiment parler de la jeune femme qui était trop présente dans ses pensées récemment.

Un instant passa sans que personne ne dise un mot. Sam avait l'impression que Gail voulait continuer à parler et il soupira silencieusement.

- Sam, je sais très bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Andy, je veux dire, on pourrait quasiment couper la tension sexuelle entre vous au couteau, lui dit-elle en se penchant vers l'avant, s'appuyant sur ses genoux tout en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

Pour toute réponse Sam détourna le regard, haussant les épaules comme s'il ne savait pas du tout de quoi elle voulait parler. Il se doutait quand même qu'elle n'allait pas en rester là; quand Gail décidait quelque chose souvent elle n'arrêtait pas avant de l'avoir terminé.

- Si jamais t'as besoin de parler, commença-t-elle en lui offrant un petit sourire compatissant, ayant l'air réellement sincère.

- Je n'aime pas vraiment parler, lui répondit Sam en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils.

Elle hocha la tête, toujours accotée contre ses jambes, sans jamais le quitter du regard. Gail déposa une main sur la cuisse de Sam à sa droite et le regarda avec un regard sérieux.

- Et bien je peux aussi être là sans parler, commença-t-elle en le regardant d'un air entendu. – Des fois la seule manière de passer par-dessus quelqu'un est d'être _par-dessus_ quelqu'un d'autre, termina-t-elle en se redressant en position assise, sans jamais le quitter ses yeux.

Sam ne savait pas si elle essayait d'être subtile, mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas son genre. Habituellement, si Gail voulait dire quelque chose elle le disait, peu importe ce que c'était. Il soutint son regard pendant un instant, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée. Oui, ça pourrait lui faire du bien de ne pas penser à Andy pendant une nuit, mais encore, il ne savait pas si ça aiderait à plus long terme.

De plus, même si Sam n'était plus son officier instructeur ils travaillaient toujours ensemble et il n'avait pas nécessairement envie que toute la division soit au courant qu'il couchait avec une ancienne recrue. Gail l'observait toujours et elle s'était rapprochée un peu, le regardant avec un regard brillant.

Même s'il n'avait jamais été vraiment attiré par Gail, Sam devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas du tout repoussante. Son rouge à lèvres rouge contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau et la blondeur de ses cheveux courts, et ses yeux étaient également mis en valeur par le maquillage.

Balayant de la main la question de l'éthique et de l'environnement de travail Sam se rapprocha lentement d'elle aussi alors qu'elle laissait sa main sur sa cuisse. Ils n'étaient à peine qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre lorsque la porte du Penny s'ouvrit rapidement et Gail se recula brusquement sans toutefois reprendre sa main. Sauvé par le gong pensa Sam, au moins il n'aurait pas besoin de subir les effets de cette décision prise peut-être un peu trop rapidement.

Sam se tourna vers la porte et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise lorsqu'il aperçut Andy qui les regardait, toujours dans l'ouverture de la porte. Elle-même portait une expression de surprise en contemplant la scène devant elle, et n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait là. Gail se pencha un peu afin de regarder Sam, cachant Andy par le même fait.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser, dit-elle en faisant un mouvement de tête vers Andy. – Je serai chez moi, si jamais, dit-elle en souriant d'un air entendu.

Elle sauta rapidement au sol et s'éloigna vers l'extrémité du stationnement, sortant son cellulaire alors qu'elle marchait. Sam se tourna vers Andy qui avait fait quelques pas vers lui depuis que Gail était partie. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de la voiture et le regarda.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel.

- Et bien tu as dû le remarquer McNally, je parlais avec Gail, lui répondit Sam en se redressant, toujours assis sur le capot de la voiture.

- J'ai cru voir ça, dit Andy en haussant un sourcil, regardant Sam avec un air rempli de sous-entendus.

- Elle voulait juste être gentille Andy, lui dit Sam en conservant une voix neutre.

- En tout cas elle avait l'air de vouloir être _très_ gentille, lui dit Andy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Sam la regarda en haussant un sourcil, ouvrant la bouche l'air un peu surpris, pour qui elle se prenait à sortir comme ça pour les interrompre et ensuite lui demander des comptes? Après tout il était celui qui était célibataire, tout comme Gail, et Andy avait un petit ami.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas du tout de tes affaires, lui dit Sam sur un ton un peu plus raide.

Elle hocha la tête et jeta un regard autour d'elle sans dire un mot. Sam pinça l'arrête de son nez doucement entre son pouce et son index avant de la regarder de nouveau.

- Tu es avec Callaghan, et moi je peux bien être avec qui je veux, continua-t-il lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de parler.

- Et tu veux Gail? Lui demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, s'arrêtant aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit l'air énervé qui apparut sur son visage. – D'accord, je comprends, je ne devrais pas être… Dit-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspens, ne voulant probablement pas laisser entendre qu'elle était jalouse, mais Sam avait déjà compris ça il y a plusieurs minutes.

- Effectivement tu ne devrais pas, rétorqua Sam aussitôt qu'elle eut terminé sa phrase.

- Mais je n'arrive pas à arrêter de me demander ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas sorti à ce moment-là, dit-elle en faisant quelques pas vers la voiture, allant s'asseoir au même endroit que Gail un peu plus tôt.

Sam la regarda pendant un instant, essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle fixait un point devant elle et ne se retourna pas pour le regarder. Ses deux mains étaient sur le capot, de part et d'autre de ses jambes et elle fixa le sol pendant quelques secondes.

- Pourquoi es-tu sortie de toute façon? Lui demanda-t-il en essayant de changer de sujet.

Elle regarda ses pieds une dernière fois avant de tourner son regard vers le sien, penchant légèrement la tête vers l'avant, le regardant dans les yeux avant de les rebaisser sur un point derrière lui.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, commença-t-elle avec un sourire désolé. – Et puis de toute manière Luke était en grande conversation avec Chris à propos d'une enquête, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard Andy se retourna vers le stationnement devant elle, semblant soudainement s'intéresser aux voitures garées devant elle.

- Ah, Callaghan et son job, toujours son job, lui dit Sam sarcastiquement.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, lui dit-elle en se retournant vers lui, lui offrant un léger sourire alors qu'elle soulevait sa main droite de la voiture, repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de continuer. – Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qu'est-ce que Gail voulait, à part être gentille, lui dit-elle en posant doucement sa main droite sur la cuisse de Sam, imitant le geste de Gail un peu plus tôt.

- Elle voulait seulement me dire qu'elle était là si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, dit Sam d'une voix presque silencieuse.

Il regarda la main d'Andy posée sur sa cuisse et ne put s'empêcher de réaliser à quel point c'était différent de tout à l'heure. Oui, Gail était une fille très jolie, mais elle ne lui avait jamais fait tant d'effet, tandis qu'Andy… Et bien Andy, avec seulement sa main posée délicatement sur sa cuisse, lui faisait plus d'effet que la plupart des filles avec qui il avait été dans sa vie. Il tenta toutefois de ne pas le laisser paraître dans son visage, ne voulant pas être cet homme qui se mettait au milieu d'un couple.

- Besoin de quoi? Demanda Andy en se rapprochant presque imperceptiblement de lui.

- Besoin d'aide, répondit-il seulement, tentant d'éviter d'avoir à répondre à cette question.

Andy le regarda un instant de plus tout en se rapprochant encore un peu de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes et leurs épaules se touchent.

- Je vais t'aider moi, lui dit-elle avec un sourire à la fois espiègle et sérieux.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire et passa sa main droite sur son visage, la glissant à travers ses cheveux dans le même geste avant de regarder la jeune femme assise à côté de lui.

- Je ne pense pas que ça va aider, se résolut-il à dire finalement, la regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Pourquoi? Lui demanda Andy dans un murmure, penchant sa tête vers celle de l'homme assis à côté d'elle, se sentant attirée par une force invisible vers ses lèvres.

Les yeux de Sam descendirent sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de revenir se poser sur ses yeux, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui répondre. Gail avait voulu l'aider à se sortir Andy de la tête, Andy ne pouvait pas vraiment l'aider à faire la même chose. Il soupira doucement sans toutefois détacher ses yeux des siens.

- Parce qu'elle voulait m'aider à t'oublier, lui dit Sam d'une voix si faible qu'elle ne l'entendit presque pas.

Andy baissa ses yeux vers les lèvres de Sam avant de les remonter, hochant la tête.

- De toute manière je ne veux pas t'aider à faire ça, lui dit-elle en se rapprochant.

Sam se sentait attiré vers elle et il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester, voulant lui dire qu'elle avait un petit ami, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et elle ferma la distance qu'il y avait encore entre eux, posant rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire avant même qu'il ait commencé à parler.

Les arguments que Sam avaient en tête s'évaporèrent à la seconde où il sentit les lèvres d'Andy contre les siennes et il ramena rapidement sa main gauche derrière la tête de la jeune femme, se fichant soudainement de Callaghan, de Gail et de tous les concepts éthiques.

Elle retira sa main droite de sur la cuisse de l'homme pour aller la glisser dans ses cheveux alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ses lèvres. Sam leva son autre main et alla la placer derrière le dos de la jeune femme, la serrant contre lui maladroitement dû au fait qu'ils étaient toujours juchés sur le capot de la voiture de peu importe quel inconnu.

Le soir de la panne de courant ça avait été brusque, passionné, c'était le désir de tout oublier, de ne plus penser aux précédents évènements, mais ce soir ce n'était pas la même chose. Le baiser était lent, Andy prenait son temps afin d'explorer sa bouche, comme si elle voulait se convaincre que c'était bien tout ce dont elle se souvenait.

Il la laissa aller à son rythme, appréciant la chaleur de ses lèvres dans cette fraîche matinée d'automne. Elle glissa sa langue contre la sienne une dernière fois avant de se reculer lentement. Sam entrouvrit les yeux et il effleura de son nez doucement le bout du sien encore chaud de l'air du Penny, la sentant frissonner contre lui sans savoir si c'était dû au fait que son nez était froid ou si c'était dû à cette légère caresse. Déposant son front contre le sien, Andy soupira doucement.

Soudainement la porte du bar s'ouvrit et ils sursautèrent, se reculant rapidement. Ce n'était que deux amis qui sortaient et ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la rue un peu plus loin alors qu'Andy riait doucement, ses yeux fixés sur ses mains. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil.

- On est comme des ados surpris en train de s'embrasser derrière les gradins à l'école, lui dit-elle en passant ses mains sur son visage, se frottant les yeux.

- Regarde Andy, je ne veux pas causer de problèmes, lui dit-il sur un ton sérieux, espérant qu'elle comprenne qu'il était vraiment honnête lorsqu'il disait ça.

Non, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Callaghan n'existe pas, mais comme c'était le cas, il ne voulait pas être la source de problèmes entre eux.

-Ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas comme ça avec lui, dit Andy en balayant l'air de sa main gauche, faisant référence à ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, à l'air qui était encore lourd de toute cette tension.

Sam resta silencieux, ne faisant que la regarder doucement, se demandant ce que ça voulait dire. Sans vouloir se faire de faux espoirs, il espérait réellement que ça voulait bien dire ce qu'il croyait que ça voulait dire; c'est-à-dire qu'elle préférait être avec lui plutôt qu'avec Luke.

- Callaghan est un bon gars, dit seulement Sam, ne sachant pas vraiment qui il essayait de convaincre, lui ou elle.

Hochant la tête, Andy se tourna vers lui.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais ce n'est peut-être pas le bon gars pour moi; il manque quelque chose, dit-elle en fixant ses mains, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

La regardant une seconde de plus, Sam hocha la tête à son tour, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si avec lui il manquerait quelque chose, mais il repoussa sa question au fond de sa tête, pour le moment ce n'était pas le temps de penser à ça.

- T'as besoin de retourner à l'intérieur? Tu veux que je te raccompagne? Lui demanda-t-il en posant les pieds par terre, lui tendant la main afin de l'aider à descendre.

Elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendait et ne la lâcha pas même lorsqu'elle eut les deux pieds bien au sol. Ils échangèrent un regard pendant plusieurs secondes et Sam résista à la tentation de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

- Je leur ai dit que je partais, lui répondit Andy en faisant un signe de tête vers le camion stationné un peu plus loin dans le stationnement.

Il hocha la tête pour seule réponse et l'entraîna vers son camion. La main de la jeune femme était encore dans la sienne, et il appréciait la douce chaleur qui émanait de ce seul contact, le réchauffant jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Soupirant doucement, Sam se dit que peu importe le nombre de filles qui lui proposeraient de « l'aide », peu importe le nombre temps qui passerait, peu importe tout le reste… il ne pourrait jamais se sortir Andy de la tête. Et puis après tout, il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de se sortir Andy de la tête…

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi? J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Plus qu'un chapitre à cette série! J'avais prévu de ne faire que la saison 1, mais si jamais ça vous intéresse que je continue pour la saison 2 laissez-moi un commentaire pour le dire! ;) <em>

_Je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain chapitre rapidement!_


End file.
